Konoha Monster High
by Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: yaoi, sasunaru ¿quien dijo que los moustros son lo peor del mundo? pues ellos opinan diferente y te lo van a demostrar, un vampiro luchando por el amor de su tierno y un poco peligroso Kitsune y una molestia rosada entometida !bienvenidos a Monster High!
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: Naruto no es mío es de Kishimoto**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, (chico x chico) y etc., no te gusta no leas.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 1<strong>_

"_**el nuevo"**_

Konoha, un pueblo en las orillas de Japón era un lugar perfecto para vivir, o al menos eso era lo que decían sus espectaculares, ya que aquel pacifico lugar estaba cerca de un bosque terrorífico, donde los más valientes no se atreven a entrar, según las leyendas contadas por los más ancianos, allí habitaban monstros, seres con aspecto o poderes mas allá de la compresión decía mucho de aquel lugar, como que en luna llena se escuchaba un aullido de un lobo o en las noches las alas de un vampiro se podían percibir, así que aquel bosque lo llamaron "el bosque de la muerte". (N/a: ¡que originales!)

Lo curioso de aquel lugar era que en las fechas de regreso a clases varios chicos extranjeros iban a Konoha, y desaparecían en el bosque. Nadie daba una explicación alguna y parecían no querer buscarla. El inicio de clases estaba por aparecer y muchos chicos llegaban al pueblo para disfrutar el último día o bien ir al bosque temido, una gran camioneta se había detenido en las afueras del bosque, un rubio guapo de ojos azules había bajado del asiento del chofer, la puerta de tras de esta salió un rubio idéntico al primero con la diferencia de tener tres rayas en cara mejilla simulando bigotes.

-Oto-san ¿a quién esperas?-pregunto el rubio menor, tenía una camisa naranja con rayas negras y un pantalón de mezclilla

-a una amiga mía, Naruto-respondió el mayor, quien tenía un traje negro

-así que el gran Minato Namikase ah decidido traer a su hijo aquí-dijo una mujer conocida como Anko-¿muy ocupado con el clan?-

-cuanto tiempo sin verte, Anko-dijo Minato

-que puedo decir, eh estado entretenida-respondió esta con una sonrisa orgullosa-síganme-

Los dos rubios asistieron y siguieron Anko, atravesando la entrada del bosque, por fuera solo se podían ver arboles y más arboles, pero por dentro ara diferente, había casas y muchas era como una ciudad oculta en el bosque. Y el centro estaba la tan conocida escuela de Konoha Monster High, la más prestigiosa escuela para monstros, seres paranormales o con algún don extra normal.

Al entrar los tres cambiaron de aspecto, a Anko le aparecieron sus ropas normales (como lasque usa en el anime) allá era una Hibrida, una persona que podía cambiar de cuerpo con algún animal viviente; mientras que a Minato y Naruto le aparecieron orejas y colas de zorro y sus ojos se rasgando dándole un aspecto felino, su especie era Kitsune una raza poderosa en el mundo y de prestigioso clan.

(Dentro de la escuela)

* * *

><p>Tal vez en el mundo humano las clases no sería sino al día siguiente pero en Monster High las cosas eran diferentes, los alumnos del 1 de preparatoria era los mas desastrosos. Todos los chicos miraban embobados a las dos chicas más populares del colegio, mientras las chicas perseguían al más guapo del lugar.<p>

-¡Sasuke-kun!-

Sasuke Uchiha era el "afortunado" de recibir toda la atención de las chicas, el era un vampiro de sangre pura al igual que Itachi y los demás miembros del clan Uchiha, vestía una gran gabardina negra y una pantalones de igual color y un rosario en el cuello. Sus pasos iba directo hacia el salón hasta que una voz insoportable le llamo la atención.

-Sasuke-kun, espérame-la dueña de aquella voz chillona no era más que de Sakura Haruno, una chica-momia egipcia, llevaba una blusa color rosa y unos vendajes dorados a modo de pescadores al igual que en los brazos como si fueran guantes, tenia adornos de oro toda su vestimenta, era la capitana de porritas y la más popular del colegio

-¿Qué quieres ahora Sakura?-dijo un arto Sasuke

-no te enojes Sasuke-kun, recuerda que soy tu novia-dijo con una voz empalagosa

-¿se te olvida que termino contigo en 2 de secundaria?-termino de decir para entrar al salón de clases dejando una molesta peli rosa-chicle.

* * *

><p>(Minutos después en el salón)<p>

El salón estaba como decirlo...echo un caos, todos estaban echando relajo, como Kiba o Lee, incluso las peleas de Sakura e Ino se había elevado a un nivel crítico. Todos estaban en lo suyo que ninguno noto cuando la directora Tsunade había entrado con un rubio y un zorro de pelaje rojo con nueve colas.

-¡TODOS SIÉNTENSE BANDA DE MOCOSOS!-en menos de lo que canta un gallo todos estaban en sus lugares y en silencia, nadie se atrevía a hacer enojar a Tsunade, su fuerza extrema que poseía y sus amplios conocimientos de medicina de todo tipo bastaban para poner en orden cualquier lugar-bien les presento a su nuevo compañero, preséntate-le ordeno Tsunade al rubio

-mi nombre es Naruto Namikase, tengo 16 años, me gusta el ramen, odia a la gente que se hipócrita y me gustaría llevarme bien con todos-termino de decir mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia la derecha dándole un aspecto tierno, y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo el salón estaba inundado de baba y sangre. Los chicos y chicas de los salones de alado espiaban para ver mejor al Kitsune.

-valla mocoso lograste que mitad de la escuela babeará por ti en cinco minutos, es un récor-le dijo el zorro de pelaje rojo sangre

-bien Naruto siéntate al lado de Sasuke-dijo Tsunade apuntando al lugar de Sasuke–su profesor no tarda en llegar. _Más le vale_-pensó lo último la rubia para salir del lugar.

Sakura no perdió tiempo y fue donde el oji-azul, sabía lo poderosa y prestigiosa que era el clan Namikase y no iba a desperdiciar tiempo.

-hola Naruto-kun, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-se presento la molestia rosada

-etto...hola Sakura-chan-dijo un poco confundido Naru

-que lindo zorrito-dijo intentado acariciar al zorro alado del chico

-a quien le dices lindo, chicle con patas-hablo el animal molesto

-vamos Kyuubi pareces un gato arisco-dijo divertido el Namikaze

-recuerda que no estoy aquí para tu diversión mocoso-le respondió Kyuubi

Sasuke por su parte veía al rubio, tenía que admitir que no estaba nada mal, pero al verlo practicar con la "rosadita" un nuevo sentimiento surgió CELOS, no soportaba que esa molesta le hablara al Kitsune, a SU Kitsune, y haría todo con tal de que aquel rubio oji-azul fuera solo suyo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: ohayo! Hola a todos bueno como lo prometido es deuda aquí el primer cap. del fic, para todos los lectores quien lo pidieron, bien espero su apoyo y review <strong>_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota: La serie de Naruto no es mía es de Kishimoto **_

_**Advertencia: yaoi (chico x chico), AU, oc y otras cosas que vallan apareciendo, no te gusta no leas**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 2<strong>_

"_**Lo que puede pasar durante el descanso"**_

Dos horas...dos desesperantes horas esperando al maestro, Sasuke ya se empezaba a preguntar de donde rayos se le ocurrió a su familia mandarlo a aquella locura de escuela, mientras a los demás les valía que no tuvieran clases, Kiba Inuzuka, el licántropo del salón retaba a Naruto a unas fuercitas, claro que el Kitsune había ganado las seis veces que lo reto el hombre-lobo, Kyuubi solo pensaba en regresar a la casa del clan, pero conociendo a Minato se negaría a sacar a su hijo de esa escuela.

La puerta del salón se había abierto dejando ver a Hatake Kakashi, el sensie "para nada retrasado" del salón, era un semi-vampiro, a diferencia de Sasuke no era del clan Uchiha.

-gomen por llegar tarde, pero me perdí por los caminos de la vida-dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

-¡MENTIDA!-al parecer todo el salón sabia de la reputación del sensei peli-plateado.

* * *

><p>(Una hora de clases de matemáticas después)<p>

El descanso la hora aclamado para los alumnos de aquella tan singular y siniestra escuela, en el comedor estaba lleno, ya fuera pidieron el almuerzo e intentado sentar en la mesa de los populares, claro que ni había mucho de que envidiar de tal mesa.

En el tal codiciado lugar estaban, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Karin y Neji.

Ino Yamanaka era la amiga y confidente de Sakura, era una _Shokubutsu ningen,_ podía hacer crecer cualquier planta o árbol en un segundo y controlarlos a voluntad propia, tenía un vertido hecho de raíces pintado de morado y una flor a modo de prendedor.

Sai Uchiha era el primo de Sasuke, a diferencia de Sasuke era...falso, pero había que reconocer que pintaba bastante bien. Utilizaba ropa negra y ajustada.

Karin era una chica-fantasma, lo cual le servía para enterarse de todo o todo. En fin era la chismosa de la escuela. Utilizaba un conjunto un poco revelador.

Neji Hyuuga era una espacie de mago, con la diferencia que sus ataques y hechizos era mortales, su clan era también uno de los más importantes y el único que se dividía en dos ramas. Tenía una túnica negra con plateado.

Naruto entro al comedor y vio los diferente grupos que había, solo se sentó en uno de los lugares vacios que encontró, no era porque fuera antisocial ni nada de eso, pero digamos que cierto zorro con nueve colas y pelaje rojo sangre se tomaba demasiado enserio su papel de protector del rubito y no dejaba que nadie pero absolutamente nadie se le acercada.

Naru comía feliz su ramen instantáneo que había guardo a escondidas, cuando una chica peli-azul y ojos perla se le acerco.

-etto...hola Naruto-kun-le saludo un poco nerviosa la peli-azul

-hola...eh? ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto Naru

-Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga-le respondió Hinata, ella también era maga, al igual que su primo Neji sus hechizos eran mortales, pero prefería no usarlos al menos en caso de emergencia, tenía un vestido plata y mallones negro y un tocado de estrellas

-mucho gusto Hinata-chan-el kitsune le dio otro sorbo a su ramen

-¿puedo sentarme?-el rubio asistió-¿Por qué tan solo Naruto-kun?-

-bueno digamos que cierto gruñón no me deja en paz-mirada asesina hacia Kyuubi-no me digas Naruto-kun, prefiero que me digas Naru-

-¿de verdad?-un si por parte del rubio

-oye, ellos de allí que son-pregunto curioso el oji-azul apuntado a los "populares"

-son los mas populares de aquí-le dio un sorbo a su bebida-son Sakura, Sai, Ino, Karin y mi primo Neji-

-¡Hinata!-grito una castaña con dos chongitos-te dije que nos veríamos con Temari en la entrada-

-oh, perdona Ten-chan, pero estaba hablando con Naru-kun-le respondió Hinata

-oh, hola Naru-kun me llamo Ten-Ten-se presento la castaña, ella era una hibrida, a diferencia de Anko ella podía hacer aparecer cualquier arma de su cuerpo, y incluso podía absorberlos, tenía una vestimenta china.

-igual mente Ten-Ten-

-¡KYAAAA SASUKE-KUN!-el grito de miles de fangirl´s solo significaba una cosa, el vampiro Uchiha había llegado al comedor, este no le prestó la mas mínima atención a sus admiradoras solo veía a SU Kitsune.

-_jejejej, pronto dejaras de llamarte Namikase, Kitsune-chan_-fue el pensamiento del Vampiro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: kyaa hola que tal ejeje, que bien que el fic este teniendo tanto éxito, bien ahora como es costumbre contestare sus review<strong>_

_sol yuki uzumaki_

_jajajja viva el record de NAru xDD jajaja esta muy bueno espero que lo sigas y que el chicle patas se aplastado non XDD jejje adoro la actitud de "gato arisco" de Kyubbi XD bye_

_**Hanako: si ese record hay que reconocerlo y que bueno que te gusto el fic, ¡SIGUIENTE!**_

_SmileSkuashSKII_

_no capto bien la parte de kyuubi hablando con naruto, a caso es algo así como su mascota? xP_

_pero me agrada tu historia, aunqe seria mejor si pusieras las notas de autor al final en lugar de enmedio de la trama_

_**Hanako: bien grax por la recomendación y no Kyuubi-chan no es su mascota**_

_Yuzed Nowari_

_HANAKO-SENPAII~ woa, ¿que puedo decir? felicidades, senpai, et_

_stá, interesante, aventuresco, bien descrito, gracioso, humorístico, paranormal, senota que te esforsate en escribirlo, no podía esperar menos de mi senpai, (Naki: Felicidades Hana-chan ^_^ a mi también me ha gustado, he quedado satisfecha, así que por ser tu lo diré: gracias por este nuevo fic tuyo, espero con ansias la continuación´*Hace reverencia* la espero pronto n_n) MIRA MIRA, hasta ella, Ella, ELLA, está impresionada con tu historia, TU ERES LA MEJOR, Aaah, tengo tanta emoción y delicidad dentro que voy a explotar._

_bueno bueno, no te aburro más, nuevamente felicidades, nos vemos en otra ocación._

_Pd1: como siempre no faltan, los personajes están muy bien descritos, me ha gustado como han quedado._

_PD2: VIVA EL SASUNARU. lo siento no pude evitarlo, y porque no, UN HURRA POR TI, VAMOS HIP HIP HURRAAA (Naki: Hurraaa)_

_PD de la Pd1: hasta Sakura a quedado bien, eso me gusta._

_PD, de la PD de la Pd:1 Eso no significa que aún me agrade. ¬¬_

_FELICIDADES~!_

**_Hanako: jejej grax por el apoyo Yuzed-kun y tambien a ti Naki-san espero que sigan con su fic_**

_Moon-9215_

_jeje me guto, esta interesante, continualo pronto_

_**Hanako: grax por el review Moon, que bueno que les juste mucho**_

_Sayukira_

_Hola!_

_Una trama interesante, ha sido ligera de leer y por dem´s entretenida, respecto a Sakura...Dios! es que no puede ser menos despreciable e interesada? jajajajaja ya quiero saber que depara más adelante la historia, espero la próxima actualización, Cuidate_

_**Hanako: grax, y si Sakura-baka tiene mucho interés en Naru y no precisamente por amor, pero bueno ya la hare sufrir denlo por hecho**_

_xxxprincessakuraxxx_

_Hola!_

_Aqui tienes una nueva lectora, es bastante interesante tu fic no habia leido algo parecido, pero me ha gustado mucho, no entendi ¿el Kiuby es mascota de Naru? y Uchiha ya cayo, espero lo continues pronto, que lo esperare ansiosa._

_Saludos_

_**Hanako: jjeje wiii el fic es popular, no Kyuubi no es la mascota de Naru y si Sasuke ya cayó ante los encantos del Kitsune pero dígame ¿alguien se puede resistir a ellos? Creo que no**_

_wnd-neko_

_holaaaaa!... hanako-chan, sigo adolorida x el chidori de sasuke, en fin eso no aplica aka, me encanto el fic, a kuro también le gusto no esta aka ya q se durmió, en fin, me gusta la trama, la forma en que escribes, todo, también me gusto q el kyuubi este afuera, VIVA KUYUUBI-SAMA!(kuro: -se despierta x los gritos- callate loca...!, haaa, hanako-san, mis mas sinceras admiraciones, me gusto mucho el primer cap, sigo esperando mas -se vuelve a dormir-) en fin ya casi terminamos el primer cap de mi fic cuando lo termine le aviso para que me diga como esta, nos leeemos...^.^_

_**Hanako: grax Neko y también a ti Kuro-kun, que te recuperes y cuídate de Sasu-baka.**_

_**Hanako: bien eso es todo voten por que más cosas quieren ver como M-preg, lemon y otras formas de torturar a Sakura**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hanako: OHAYOOOOO! Como están gente yo bien XD, bien aquí otro Cap. de Monster High, a si les presento a alguien...**_

_**Haruto: que onda, me llamo Haruto y digamos que soy el ayudante de la loca esta**_

_**Hanako: jajaja ¬¬ que gracioso, bien ahora lean esto**_

_**Nota: La serie no es mía es de Kishimoto.**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, AU, oc, etc. No te gusta no leas ¬¬ **_

_**Hanako: bien ahora a lo que importa al fic!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 3<strong>_

"_**una alocada y musical batalla, Naruto vs Sakura"**_

(En el salón de música)

La única clases en que los alumnos no tenían maestro, así es gente; que no le digan que no le cuenten, los alumnos podían hacer lo que quisieran y sin necesidad de alguien impartiendo la materia.

Naruto miraba entretenido a sus compañeros que literalmente peleaban por el control sobre el Karaoke, según a palabras de Hinata y Ten-Ten a los alumnos que le tacaba música siempre hacían competencias de canto ya fuera para ver quien cantaba mejor o para dedicárselo a alguien.

-¿vas a cantar Naru-kun?-le pregunto Hinata sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-bueno yo no soy muy bueno cantando-dijo Naruto sonrojado

-no importa aquí todos lo hacen por diversión. Si no me crees solo mira a Lee-le dijo señalando al mencionado

Y tal como dijo la maga-obscura, Rock Lee cantaba a todo pulmón y un poco desafinado, la bestia verde de Konoha-como era conocido-era un estilo de Frankenstien, con la diferencia que él se podía mover mejor. Tenía un extraño conjunto verde con naranja.

Ya después de que Lee terminada su actuación, de nuevo los chicos se abalanzaron como manara hambrienta sobre el micrófono, entre los presentes en la pelea estaba Sakura quien al parecer quería dedicarle una canción a Sasuke y Naruto, si ellos dos peleaban por su amor ella saldría ganando.

-vamos Naruto ya han pasado dos canciones y te has parado a pelear el micrófono-le dijo Ten-Ten- ¡a darle hombre, muestra quien eres!-dijo la castaña quien literalmente lo aventó sobre la jauría.

Por instinto Naru se enfrento con todos los presentes y obtuvo el micró demás al ver que el rubio había ganado el codiciado objeto se sentaron para esperar al siguiente raund.

-¡vamos Naru tu puedes!-le apoyaron sus dos amigas al ver que el técnicamente estaba temblaron de miedo

El oji-azul solo miraba al público quien pedía una tonada de él, sin más que darle al asunto Hinata puso una canción y este resignado no tuvo otra alternativa más que cantar.

_Uuu Uuuu_

_Uuu Uuuu_

_Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo_

_Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces,_

_Porque te quiero hey_

_Y está en mí ser oh_

_Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento_

_Sería un velero en la isla, de tus deseos_

_De tus deseos_

Los presentes miraban fascinados al rubio, era increíble que cantara de esa manera.

_Pero por dentro,_

_Entiende que no puedo y a veces me pierdo_

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero cuando me enamoro_

_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo_

_Sonrío, Cuando me Enamoro_

Sin duda Sasuke era el más impresionado al ver cantar así al Kitsune, SU Kitsune.

_Uuu Uuuuu_

_Uuu Uuuuu_

_Si la luna sería tu premio_

_Yo juraría hacer cualquier cosa por ser su dueño_

_Por ser tu dueño_

_Si en tus sueños escuchas el llanto de mis lamentos_

_En tus sueños no sigues dormida,_

_Que es verdadero hey_

_No es un sueño_

Naruto miraba que el vampiro no dejaba de verlo, un sonrojo se puso en su rostro, pero se sentía bien. Muy bien.

_Me alegro_

_Que a veces el final no encuentres un momento_

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero cuando me enamoro_

_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo_

_Sonrío (Sonrío)_

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero cuando me enamoro_

_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo (al cuerpo)_

_Sonrío (sonrío), Cuando me Enamoro_

_Uuu Uuuuu_

_Uuu Uuuuu_

Cuando Naru termino de cantar, todos estallaron en aplausos, incluso el Uchiha, quien era la primera vez que le aplaudía a alguien en esa clase cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sakura.

Sakura miraba incrédula a Sasuke y Naruto, lo sabía, el no estaba loco por ella sino por el Kitsune pero eso no lo iba a permitir uno de los dos iba a ser suyo. Antes de que los demás volvieran a lazarse sobre el escenario avanzo y le arrebato al rubito el micrófono

-te voy a enseñar como se canta, Namikaze-le dijo con veneno en su voz

_No le gusta esperar [x2]_

_Vamos ahora mismo!_

_Tengo que "chocar con el suelo_

_Bailando antes de la música_

_Se ralentiza_

_Lo que estoy diciendo [x2]_

_Si hay algo que arreglar_

_Llevarlo a otro nivel,_

_Este es el remix_

Los presentes solo se tapaban las orejas de la forma tan desafinada de Sakura,

_Todo el mundo, todo el mundo_

_Obtener en el suelo_

_Se puede conseguir un poco loco_

_Cuando el tiro golpea el suelo_

-¡FUERA!-gritaron todos y sacaron a la momia-chicle del salón

-¡KYAAA NARU-KUN CANTA OTRA!-al parecer el rubio se había hecho de muchos fans quien pedían otra canción de su melodiosa voz

¡Ringggg! Y como quien dice salvado por la campana, el primer día de Monster High ya había terminado.

Los alumnos de la escuela habían salido disparados del lugar, al igual que el grupo de Naru, pero todos pararon al ver quien estaba frete a ellos. De su vestimenta solo se podía distinguir quienes eran, eso les causo temor a todos con excepción de Sasuke y Naruto; enfrente de ellos estaba Akatsuki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) la canción que canto Naru se llama: cuando me enamoro de Enrique Iglesias y Juan Luis Guerra.<strong>_

_**(2) la canción que arruino Sakura-pelo-de-chicle-con-patas se llama: Shake it up de Selena Gómez traducida al español.**_

_**Hanako: bien aquí está el cap. de hoy ahora a los review, bien Haruto haz lo tuyo**_

_**Haruno: si como no ¬¬**_

_SmileSkuashSKII_

_ja ja ja, creo qe todos esperamos que el rated cambie ;)_

_son extrañas las habilidades de los demás, pero fue divertido leer esto, aunqe me dejaste en suspenso xD_

_oe, tons qe se supone qe es kyuubi? :S_

_grax x el capi :)_

_**Hanako: jejeje que bien que te allá gustado pero bueno yo también quiero que cambie el rated XD**_

_**Haruto: no podemos decirte que es Kyuubi no se permiten spoiler XD**_

_**Hanako: el que sigue**_

_ZANGO-1_

_Ciassu!_

_Me gusto mucho tu fic aunque el capitulo estubo muy chiquito, pero no imperta espero lo continues pronto ya quiero leer la continuacion, y kyuby-chan es tan lindo de verdad siempre tan arisco ~_~ jajajajajajaja, hasta la proxima._

_Sayonara XD_

_**Hanako: si grax por el review y si Kyuubi es muy arisco pero la idea surgió viendo a mi gato quien también se llama Kyuubi**_

_**Haruto: que original ¬¬, bien el que sigue**_

_Moon-9215_

_me gusto, sobre todo el comentrio de sasuke xD, como sea ya kiero leer el proximo, y a proposito, alguien sabe como se matan a ls momias?_

_**Hanako: jejeje si eso fue chistoso y bueno ano no sabemos con certeza como se matan a las momias pero estamos en eso por cierto como va la investigan con eso Haruto**_

_**Haruto: 50 y 50**_

_**Hanako: bien eso ya es algo, el que sigue**_

_saskenaru_

_Siiii! El vampirito sexy hace su aparicion! n.n_

_**Hanako: valla el teme sí que atrae a la chicas pero bueno eso es cosa de él, solo espero que Naru no se celoso**_

_**Haruto: siguiente**_

_Sayukira_

_Hola!_

_Nos vemos muy rápido eee jajaja me gusta! jajaja algo corto el capítulo pero se dice lo suficiente!_

_Amo cuando Sasuke se pone en ese plan! es tan cute! jajajajajajaja es que me imagino mil y un escenarios y todos ellos conun kitsune sometido (lo divertido recae en que Naruto no es del todo la persona más dócil del planeta n.n)._

_Ya empiezan a moverse las piezas...Sasuke-kuuun (estilo sakura) no está entre los populares! O.O hahahaha pero no creo que haga falta eso, o si? xP_

_Asi que Neji conviviendo con todos ellos?...no se, me aprece algo irreal, es decir, es Neji-kun del que estamos hablando! jajajajajajajaja_

_Como verás me he divertido leyendote, espero la pronta actualización...ya quiero ver que dice Naru del tal Sasuke ese...jajajaja xD Cuidate_

_**Hanako: XD yo también me lo he imaginero pero al final voy al hospital por trasfusión de sangre, bueno Neji está en los populares por último momento y Sasuke si es popular pero no le gusta la compañía (con excepción de cierto zorrito) y al parecer Naru ya está pensando en el vampiro**_

_**Haruto: siguiente**_

_Luna_

_esta buenisima la historia,_

_me encantooooooooooooooooo_

_quiero conti plisssssssssssss_

_**Hanako: bien nuestra primera seguidora anónima del fic, que bueno que te guste y sigue así xD**_

_**Haruto: bien eso son todos los review de hoy, dejen cometarios, sugerencias, cartas bomba para Sakura, y dinero para mi**_

_**Hanako: Haruto-teme eso no se pide aquí, bueno espero sus respuestas y los invitamos a ver nuestro otro fic y mi perfil**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hanako: kyaaa ola de nuevo aquí otro Cap. de este fic**_

_**Haruto: ya empieza ¬¬**_

_**Nota: la serie no es mía**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, oc, etc**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 4<strong>_

"_**Akatsuki"**_

Los alumnos estaban preocupados, Akatsuki era algo así como los matones del lugar, los que conocían a sus miembros era igual de peligrosos. Otra de las muchas razones por la cual Sasuke era admirado y temido en la escuela.

Entre los miembros de la organización estaban, Itachi Uchiha el hermano mayor de Sasuke y próxima cabeza de su clan.

Deidara un _Otoko Katsu_, que lo ultimo también era su palabra favorita. Podía hacer arcilla de sus manos y explotarlas al modo artístico como él lo consideraba y también tenía una gran relación con Itachi.

Konan la única mujer del grupo, muchos la apodaban "ángel negro" era una amante del origami y podía controlarlo dándole formas inimaginables

Akasuna no Sasori la marioneta humana de Akatsuki, además de tener más marionetas a la mano las cuales podía controlar con hilos mágicos, a palabras de Deidara era sumamente aterrador.

Kisame Hoshigaki, o como sus compañeros- o más bien un antiguo miembro- preferían decirle _kisa-kisa_. Era un chico tiburón y de gran apetito, llevaba consigo su gran espada _Samehada_ el cual le servía para hacer ataques con agua.

Zetsu, Aloe Vera era igual. El chico-planta de igual poder que Ino solo que él puede clonarse en dos partes y tenía menos apariencia humana que la Yamanaka.

Hidan y Kakuzu, el dúo "inmortal" como eran conocidos, Hidan era un fanático de la religión _jashin-sama_ la cual le otorgaba gran fuerza y resistencia a cambio de sacrificios de _humanos normales_, mientras que Kakuzu era un zombi que tenía cinco corazones en su cuerpo.

Tobi era el infantil del grupo no se sabía nada de él ni siquiera que clase de monstro era, solo se sabía que "era un buen chico".

Por último Pein el líder del siniestro grupo también conocido como "un dios", era usuario del Rinnengan, una clase de monstro casi extinta no se sabía mucho que poderes o habilidades tenia.

Naruto miraba a los diez miembros de Akatsuki, no parecía sorprendido ante la presencia de los mencionados más bien le parecía normal.

-así que eres el nuevo de Monster Hihg, Naruto-dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a los alumnos y sacando celos de otro cierto vampiro.

-pensé que jamás lo varia de nuevo. Akatsuki-respondió Naruto con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos

-tal vez esto te ayuda a recordar-Deidara le había lanzando un paquete mal envuelto

El rubio menor solo rompió un pedazo del paquete y vio una nueve roja, solo miro a los miembros irse del lugar sin decir nada.

-_No, no puede pasar otra vez_-pensó el oji-azul antes de irse a su casa sin decir nada.

* * *

><p>(En la mansión estilo gótico del clan Uchiha)<p>

Sasuke estaba como el alma que se la lleva el diablo, estaba celoso, celoso que su hermano ya conocía a Naruto, a SU Naruto quien ya podía llamarle próximamente _Naruto Namikaze de Uchiha_. Le iba a romper la cada a quien se atreve viera a ver a su rubio Kitsune.

-así que el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba celoso-dijo una irritante voz conocida como Sai

-piérdete pintor de cuarta-bofo molesto el azabache

-porque no reconoces que te mueres por ese _sexi_ Kitsune-dijo sin vergüenza alguna Sai

-¡no te atrevas a acercarte a él!-dijo un ya molesto oji-negro casi matando a su primo apretando su cuello con fuerza

-escucha te atreves a tocarle un pelo a MI rubio y te mueres Sai, te mueres-Sasuke salió rumbo a su habitación dejando a un casi asfixiado Sai.

* * *

><p>(En el castillo embrujado de Naruto)<p>

Naru miraba en su ventana el día nublado, era bastante común un clima así en Monster City, el rubio estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que Kyuubi había abierto por completo al paquete que le había dado el rubio mayor de Akatsuki.

-tu pasado siempre te atormenta mocoso-dijo Kyuubi son una sonrisa sarcástica

-porfabor _Kyuu-chan_ no le digas nada a Otou-san, si- Naru había usado su técnica más peligrosa: ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

-tarde o temprano se dada cuanta mocoso, y no vamos a poder hacer nada esta vez-dijo el zorro de pelaje sangre para salir de la habitación del rubio, dejándolo pensativo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: kyaaa otro Cap. de este fic, me alegra que tanta gente lo lea<strong>_

_**Haruto: empieza a leer los review mejor, tienes muchos ¬¬**_

_**Hanako: ya voy Haruto-baka, bien a los review n.n**_

_saskenaru_

_Naru cantando padre?Todo lo hace bn a que si! =)...Ya has escuchado Gyu ru ru? Es con la actriz de doblade d naruto, y esta muy padre! (No muy afinado, pero si muy lindo n.n)...me gusto la actualizacion, cortita pero muy padre! =)_

_**Hanako: kyaa si canta padre Naru, y si ya eh escuchado Gyu Ru Ru**_

_**Haruto: y también Naruto Ondo, etc**_

_**Hanako: grax por ver, ¡siguiente!**_

_Kitzuneluna_

_olitaz me gustotu historia jeje se me hizo graciosa y me llamo la atencion :) me dejaste muy pikada kon akatsuki y ps te keria pedir si por favor podrias poner itadei pliz(arrodillada)te lo pido *o* bno suerte y espero con ansias el proximo capitulo :3_

_**H**__**anako: pues si el Itadei me gusta así que si esta pareja esta ya patrocinada XD**_

_**Haruto: que bueno que te guste etc**_

_**Hanako: ¡siguiente!**_

_Nekhita97_

_hola ma gusto mucho tu fic y lo he seguido desde el comienzo al igual que destino juntos, me encanto. A y una cosa mas, no seas tan mala con saku_chan (no estoy en contra de ella) y se que se interpone entre sasu_teme y naru_chan. pero no le tengo mala (solo que de tantos fic que hablan mal de ella le empece a odia un poco solo un poco) a y hace que sufra mucho muuaajaaaa (noooooo mantira solo que me gusta ver a la gente sufrir soy mala)._

_A y mandale saludo a sasu_teme y dile que mate a la gente que se hacerque a naru_chan._

_A si, (que tonta soy XD) dileeeeee a naru que se ve kawui y que solo le pertenece a sasu_teme._

_CHAOOOO._

_PD: que kyuby_san proteja a naru_chan de lo acosos de la gente y sobretodo de sasu_teme..._

_**Hanako: XD a mi también me gusta ver sufrir a ciertas gentes jejeje, pero bueno le diré a Sasu-teme tu mensaje**_

_**Haruto: creo que el rol de Kyuubi va por allí, no se cosas de hanako-Tame**_

_**Hanako: ò.ó ¡siguiente!**_

_Moon-9215_

_me encanto, mas la parte en ke humillaste a sakura =3, xfa continua y humillala mas_

_**Hanako: kyaaa a mi también me gusto esa parte, un regalo para las anti-Sakura XD**_

_**Haruto: ¡siguiente!**_

_SmileSkuashSKII_

_chaz! yo qería saberlo! TT_TT_

_me gustaría escuchar a Naru-chan cantar xD_

_grax x el capi, cortito pero bonito xD_

_buu~! para sakura-basura -.-_

_**Hanako: jejeje si bueno ya sabemos que Naru es el mejor en todo así que escucharlo cantar seria como oír a los ángeles**_

_**Haruto: ¡si saque a la basura! (saca una katana de dios sabe dónde y persigue a Sakura) muere ò.ó**_

_**Hanako: XD, ¡siguiente!**_

_Sayukira_

_Hola!_

_Jajajajaja ese Naru...mira que tener la mirada se Sasuke no es nada para nada desagradable! (siempre y cuando sus miradas sean de admiración y no de muerte! -.-')_

_El capítulo fue interesante, y sii, Sasuke es muy solitario a excepción de cundo esta con Naru-chan!_

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, esa Sakura realmente se la está buscando! Cuidate!_

_**Hanako: bueno pues no Naru no se sentía incomodo ala mirada del vampiro jejeje XD, si Sasu-teme solo quiere estar con su Kitsune**_

_**Haruto: ¡el que sigue!**_

_Luna_

_naruchan es tan lindo,_

_no tiene comparacion con la plasta rosa,_

_jejeje me diverti mucho con el capitulo,_

_espero ansiosa la conti,_

_nos leemos_

_**Hanako: valla Naru-chan tiene muchas fans, espero que Sasu-teme no se encele XD**_

_**Haruto: creo que si comparamos a los dos en talento gana NARUTO**_

_**Hanako: al fin dice algo coherente ¡siguiente!**_

_Ikaros-san_

_esta muy bueno este fic XD conti porfa. espero que ahora si me llegue a mi correo que has actualizado T_T es chafa._

_cuidate, nos vemos_

_**Hanako: XD creo que esta cosa falla mucho ajajaja pero bueno que bueno que te gusto el cap. n.n**_

_**Haruto: ¡siguiente!**_

_sol yuki uzumaki _

_kyaaaaa que bueno *¬* jajajja NAru cantando QUIERO QUE SASUKE LE DEDIQUE UNA CANCION A NARU, PORFAAAAAAAAAAAAAA y que Kyuubi comienze a reirse de el y entonces que ellos se peleen XD jejje bye_

_**Hanako: bueno estoy en eso, quien sabe tal vez allá serenata XD**_

_**Haruto: ¡si una guerra campal! (sacando palomitas y refrescos)**_

_**Hanako: o.o ¡siguiente!**_

_kya akane demonio de fuego_

_ciassuu!_

_me facino auk un pokito cortito pero eso no le kita lo interesante `^-^´ a todo sto x k lindo zorrito padre mio (kyuubi) es an arisco y sobreprotector? a y mis inner te mandan saludo y piden k sigas plisssssssss_

_lala: x fisssssss_

_yue: no les hagas caso a ellas_

_alex : amargada tu fic sta genial sasunaru forever love_

_no vleemos sayo! d parte de todas_

_**Hanako: bueno grax por ver el fic, y bueno no puedo decir porque Kyuubi es así, en el siguiente cap. pondré algo de eso**_

_**Haruto: ¡a son muchos review! oOo**_

_**Hanako: ¡el que sigue!**_

_xx-gatita_

_wuiiiii me gusto tu fic espero leerlo mas seguido XD_

_jeje q bien q la cosa osada o sepa cantar ÒwÓ muajaj..._

_pobre de naruto ya se hizo de fan x algo (q segun él) hace mal XD_

_**Hanako: jejeje pues si pobre Naru ahora tendrá que soportar a su fans**_

_**Haruto: ¡siguiente!**_

_Yuzed Nowari_

_Wooow, senpaaii, genial, y lamento no haber publicado en el capitulo n° 2, T_T me siento muy mal de nuevo~ aah y Haruto-san ^-^ ... TE DETESTO ò_ó, en el fic de mi senpai 'destino juntos' te reiste de mi porque le dije senpai a mi senpai, ¬¬ jes, no me agradas (Naki: yo entiendo a Haruto-kun -_-) NOO, CONSPIRACON T_T_

_bueno, inala, exala, inala, exala, aahh mucho mejor °w°._

_Sigue a sí senpai, que he tu historia está teniendo mucho exito . eso es super buenoo._

_PD1: Amm, a si, Haruto, ni aunque me jodan te enviaré dinero (Naki: Me encantaria enviarte dinero Haruto-kun, pero yo no lo necesito así que no tengo -_-)_

_PD2: Le envio a Basura-chan un 999.999 cartas bombas (Naki: T_T maldición, un poquito mas y eran un millon)_

_PD3: u QUIERO VER BAILAR A KYUUBI JAJAJAJ (Naki: O_O no seas insolente Yu-baka)_

_**Haruto: ¬¬ son comentarios**_

_**Hanako: (8) Haruto-baka, Haruto-baka (8), XD ya mandamos a Sakura tus cartas y ya explotaron es mas (lanza un video a Yuzed-kun) aquí está el video oficial jejejeje**_

_**Haruto: bien eso es todo recuerden mandar review, sugerencia, cartas bomba para Sakura-baka, dinero para mí o chocolates para mí y Hanako-Tame**_

_**Hanako: bien eso es todo ¡a pelear Haruto-baka! (ambos sacan katanas y se atacan)**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hanako: (con un altavoz) ¡HOLA A TODOS!**_

_**Haruto: (arrebatándole el altavoz) ¡no grites Hanako-tame!**_

_**Hanako: amargado ¬¬ **_

_**Nota: la serie no es mía ¬¬**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, oc, etc.**_

_**Hanako: bien al fic ¡DAME MI ALTAVOZ HARUTO-BAKA!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap.5<strong>_

"_**descubrimientos"**_

(En la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de Naru)

Naru estaba en su lindo sueño, y no, no era con cierto platillo que tenía un ingrediente con su nombre; si no de cierto vampiro que lo había visto cantar, el rubito estaba tan sumido en su sueño que no vio entrar a cierto zorro de pelaje sangre a su habitación.

-¡MOCOSO, DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-grito Kyuubi malicioso esperando la reacción del Kitsune

-¡AHHHH!-el pobre oji-azul despertó del grito y callo de su suave cama al suelo con todo y sabanas

-es increíble que hayas caído en esa, mocoso-dijo divertido el zorro

-¡KYUUBI!-grito el rubito con todas sus fuerzas y por unos momentos sus ojos azul cielo pasaron a rojo sangre

-tks, mejor baja de una vez antes de oír el sermón de tu "otou-chan"-el zorro de nueve colas salió de la habitación

Naru solo dio un suspiro de resignación y se levanto del suelo, dejando ver su pijama naranja con dibujos de ramen que lo hacían verse sumamente adorable, tomo un par de toallas y se metió al baño para darse una ducha.

* * *

><p>(Mientras a la misma hora en la habitación de Sasu-teme)<p>

El azabache no estaba del todo dormido, más bien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pensado en aquel sexy y tierno Kitsune, pero sus "nada" pervertidos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierto Akatsuki

-Ototo-baka, levántate de una maldita vez-le dijo Itachi saliendo de su puerta

Por lo general Sasuke se despertaba solo y sin que su "Onii-san" tuviera que levantarle, Itachi era el primero en salir para verse con su equipo de ineptos (a palabras de Sasuke) antes de entrar a clases. Salió de la cama con su sencilla pijama negra con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, se metió al baño, tal vez el agua le ayudaría a calmarse y bajar cierto problema.

* * *

><p>(De nuevo con Naru-chaaaaan)<p>

El rubito ya estaba en el comedor de su cama desayunado su preciado ramen, su padre Minato ya se había ido hace unos minutos dejando a Naruto desayunar lo que quisiera, el oji-azul tenía su ya acostumbrada playera negra con naranja pero esta vez tenía unos pantalones negros y un tenis de igual color.

El Kitsune tomo su mochila y su almuerzo para después, ya había quedado con Hinata y Ten-Ten verse en la entrada de la escuela.

* * *

><p>(Con Akatsuki)<p>

Los nueve miembros de la organización estaban en el patio de Monster High, o más bien peleándose entre ellos

-¡MALDITO KAKUZO DE *piiii*, TE VOY A ROMPER TU *piiiiii* CABEZA, joder!-ejem Hidan hacia uso de su lenguaje

-Deidara-sempai, diga que Tobi es un buen chico-dijo un feliz Tobi a un ya malhumorado Deidara

¡KATSU! Tobi salió volando del lugar a consecuencia de un explosivo del rubio

-bien ¡alguien ah visto al baka de Itachi!-grito el oji-azul del grupo

-calma rubia, nadie ah visto a tu novio-dijo burlo Kisame

-cierra la boca _Kisa-Kisa-_

_-_dejen de peleas absurdas-dijo un ya llegado Itachi

-¡BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Deidara no perdió tiempo de de una patada noqueo al vampiro Uchiha mayor

Gotazo anime por parte de todos los Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>(Ya en la clase de historia)<p>

Historia era una de las clases menos favoritas y por lamentablemente la primera del día, Iruka Umino era el profesor de a mencionara clase, el _neko_ les había asignado un reporte sobre las clases de monstros mas importantes de la historia. Cosa que no les callo nada bien al grupo.

Sasuke era uno de los pocos que buscaba en su libro, tal vez algo que le ayudada a conocer mejor a SU kitsune, pero en vez de eso encontró algo mas interesante

_Kitsune_

_Los Kitsunes son una raza humano-zorro con grande poderes de curación, fuerza, velocidad y manejo de los elementos, principalmente fuego y aire._

_Los Kitsune macho pueden quedar embarazados por alguien de su mismo sexo _(Sasuke vio a Naru y se imagino con una linda pancita),_ los miembros del la familia principal son mas protegido por sus padres principalmente si tiene un espirito "Kyuubi" con ellos_

_Algunos miembros son acompañados por zorros para su protección, entre los más poderosos esta "Kyuubi no Youko", un zorro el cual solo protege a quien obtenga un poder tanto positivo como negativo y solo él puede escoger la pareja indicada para el Kitsune en cuestión_

_Los clanes de Kitsunes son:_

_Los Namikase: actualmente dirigidos por Minato Namikaze y antiguamente por Jiraiya Namikaze_

_Los Uzumaki: antiguamente dirigidos por Kushina Uzumaki, actualmente extintos_

_Los Senju: se desconoce de ellos_

Sasuke quedo en shock al terminar de leer ya conocía algo sobre Naru y Kyuubi, bueno tenía que admitir que era un gran paso. Solo faltaba saber que relación tenía con su hermano mayor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: tan tan taaaaaan XD ¿que tal en Cap.?, espero que sea tan bueno como siempre<strong>_

_**Haruto: pero que modesta ¬¬**_

_**Hanako: bien a los review**_

_Ikaros-san_

_que buen capi XD jajaja, adoro ver a un sasuke celoso XD cuidate, nos vemos_

_**Hanako: si todo el mundo le gusta ver al teme celoso XD**_

_**Haruto: el que sigue**_

_Moon-9215_

_mem enanto, kiero saber cual es el secrto de naru, y sasuk no deberia kere ke se llame naruto uchiha?_

_**Hanako: bueno pues es que a Sasu se le subió tanto los celos a la cabeza que ya ni sabe que piensa XD**_

_**Haruto: ¡siguiente!**_

_saskenaru xD  
><em>

_ja! Sasuke celoso es de mis favoritos!...Pero weno, habra un poco d Itanaru? o.o...me gustaria mucho, solo por molestar al teme...¿Que es ese paquete? ahhh...jeje, me dejaste con la curiosidad! En fin!_

Matta ne ;D

_**Hanako: pues el Itanaru no es una mala idea pero bueno hay que ver que se me ocurre**_

_**Haruto: bien sigue con esto Hanako-tame**_

_**Hanako: el que sigue**_

_nekitha97_

_Hooollllliiiiii_

_Tu historia ma encanta cada día mas y que mas te digo... Ya se ...ahh...ahh...mmmmm...(?)... Se me fue (soy olvidadisa XD) yo te digo que me dijaste con la intriga con lo de naru-chan y akatsuki(se escribe así, cierto?) a y yo en esta historia quiero ver un saigaa, itadei, kakairu y puede abre un poco de shinokiba(escribe asi?) y otras parejas heteros como, no se, tu ve..._

_Aaaaaa... se me olvido que tobi es un buen chico ^.^...(y no que era Madara uchiha "baba"*w*) yo quiero que se haga el tonto y despues destruya a alguien en espesifico... (no, no es saku-chan, pero no me molestaria "sonrisa sadica") ooooooo... haslo tan, pero tan tonto que meta la pata donde no debe y arruine todo... ;3_

_PD:Te quiero decir que te admiro mucho al igual que a ""_

_UN CARIÑOSO ABRASO DE CHILE PARA TI_

_VIVA CHILE MIERD..._

_**Hanako: kawaiii una chilena, jejeje eso significa que el fic arre basa barredas XD**_

_**Haruto: sigue con la respuesta ¬¬**_

_**Hanako: amargado ¬¬, n.n bien pues si Tobi la va regar muchas veces y tus parejas ya están en la caja de sugerencias XD**_

_**Haruto: el que sigue**_

_Laila-chan OwO_

_nyaaaaa me encantoo! ¿cual es el futuro oscuro de naruto? nyaaa itachi-sama quitale a sasuke a naruto y has que tenga mas celos y abra una gran batalla para ver quien se queda con el hermozo e inocente kitsune! nya ahahaha me encanto!_

_**Hanako: esa idea es genial ¡una batalla por el Kitsune!**_

_**Haruto: bien grax por ver el fic ¡siguiente! **_

_sol yuki uzumaki_

_jejejeje esta muy bueno n.n, MUAJAJAJAJAJA PONTE CELOSO SASUKE, PONTE CELOSO XDDDD, jajaja quiero saber que fue del pasado de Naru y... que Itachi haga que Sasuke se ponga mas celoso muajajajajaja XD bye_

_**Hanako: valla parece que todos aquí quieren un Sasu-teme celoso, XD pues bien a lo que el público pida ajajaja**_

_**Haruto: ¡siguiente!**_

_xx-gatita_

_O_O UN SECRETO DE NARUTO eso no me lo esperaba, pero debe de ser oscuro si no le quiere contar a nadie_

_jaja cuando no sasuke de posesivo... no va a dejar q nadie se hacerque a naruto... de seguro que ni a sus fans pobrecitos... ya noo podran escuchar a naruto XD_

_conti plis..._

_**Hanako: pues bueno abra que evadir al teme para hacer cantar a Naru-chaaaan n.n**_

_**Haruto: pues eso es todo recuerde dejar review, sugerencia, formas de matar a Sakura, dinero para mi, cartas bomba para Sakura-baka o chocolates para mí y Hanako-tame**_

_**Hanako: eso es todo y como siempre grax por ver el fic y que sea popular**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hanako: ¡OHAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Haruto: no grites, no estamos sordos**_

_**Nota: la serie no es mía (creo que eso ya sobra)**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, AU, y...ejem otras cosas**_

_**Hanako: bien al fic... (A Haruto) ¡Yo grito cuando quiera bakaaaaaaa!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 6<strong>_

"_**de besos y clubs"**_

(En el patio trasero de la escuela)

Todos los alumnos de Monster High estaba por así decirlo nerviosos, el motivo...clubs.

La escuela tenía la costumbre de que sus alumnos escogieran un club o equipo al cual pertenecer y tener actividades extra, entre los más cotizados eran:

El equipo de porristas, dirigidas por Sakura Haruno- en el cual muy pocas era las elegidas para entrar-

Akatsuki, dirigidos por Pein- imposible de pertenecer-

De allí en fuera los demás era moderados, por lo general cara año se permitía integrar uno o dos club nuevos los cuales al principio entraban pocos y después adquirirían popularidad

Sakura veía burlona a los posibles postulantes de su equipo, ella era muy estricta y si alguien hacia la rutina mejor que ella misma salía con la vieja excusa "no sirves para nada, la que sigue".

Naruto solo veía a los puestos que había no se decidía por ninguno, además de mantenerse los más alejado posible de Akatsuki, camino sin rumbo hasta chocar con alguien

-phm, fíjate por donde caminas, dobe-mascullo "molesto" Sasuke

-¡a quien le dices dobe, teme!-respondió enojado Naru mientras sus ojos azules volvían a ser rojos por unos momentos

Sasuke hizo caso omiso del insulto y camino como si nada

-_si será teme, un engreído, se cree mucho y esta guapo...! que estoy pensado¡_-Naru negó con la cabeza intentado sacar ese último comentario

El rubio solo suspiro y volvió a ver en que se podía meter, ya llevaba casi una eternidad buscando algo y nada, en esos momentos de desesperación Akatsuki pasó por su cabeza.

-¡NARU-KUN!-Hinata llamo al rubio arrastrando a Kiba y Shino con ella,

Shino era una "colmena humana" literalmente, en cualquier lugar que se le veía había insectos junto con él, además de ser muy callado y serio. Llevaba una gran gabardina verde musgo con una capucha y unos lentes negros.

-hey, que cuentas Namikaze-le preguntó Kiba aun siendo arrastrado por la maga-obscura

-oh si, el es Shino Aburame. Shino el es Naruto Namikaze-les presento Hinata

-mucho gusto-contesto cortante el Aburame

-ehhh...igualmente. _Que chico tan raro_-pensó lo ultimo el Kitsune

-¿ya sabes a que club meterte Naru-kun?-le pregunto la oji-perla

-no hay muchos y no se cual escoger-respondió mientras pasaba su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza

-si no mal recuerdo en cada año dejan meter un club nuevo-dijo pensativo el licántropo

-¿enserio?-pregunto interesado el rubio recibiendo un sí-¡entonces vamos ttebayo!-con una fuerza mas sobrenatural que Hinata tomo a los tres chicos y los arrastro corriendo a la oficina de Tsunade.

-¡Naru-kun no tan rápido!-le dijo la peli-azul nerviosa.

* * *

><p>(No muy lejos de allí, unos minutos antes)<p>

Sasuke estaba arto y aburrido de muerte, no le había interesado ninguno de los clubs, además desde que había salido de su salón sus admiradoras lo habían estado persiguiendo a todos lados.

-¡KYAAAA! SASUKE-KUN-las "nada" locas fangirl habían encontrado a su "amado" vampiro

Sasuke solo las ignoro y siguió caminando

Sus fanáticas siguieron su paso

El Uchiha aumento de velocidad

Las locas chicas lo imitaron

El vampiro trataba en los pasillos

La fangirl de oji-negro le siguió

El azabache corría en la escuela

Su club de fans le persiguió

En menos de cinco minutos solo se veía dos nueves de polvo una de Sasuke y otra de sus admiradoras, el azabache ya estaba demasiado familiarizado con aquella situación. Doblo la vuelta a uno de los pasillos llegando a la oficina de Tsunade. Cuando vio una estela amarilla llegar a chocar con él.

Naruto llevaba arrastrado a casi una velocidad increíble que por donde pasaba solo se veía una estela color amarillo, su velocidad era tanta que no se había percatado que estaba a punto de chocar con cierto vampiro azabache

-¡Naruto-baka, cuidado!-alcanzo a advertirle el Inuzuka

-¡SASUKE-KUN CUIDADO!-gritaron las fangirl del Uchiha menor

Naru solo alcanzo a soltar al trió que arrastraba junto con el pero no puro frenar y Sasuke tampoco lo puro evitar

¡POW! Los dos habían chocado frente a la puerta de la directora, pero algo mas paso en ese choque

¡MUAK! Naru había caído al suelo debajo de Sasuke en una forma poco discreta, este debajo del vampiro con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y los brazos al lado y el oji-negro acomodado ente su cuerpo y agarrado sus muñecas...pero lo más chuco fue que cayeron cara a cara ocasionando que ambos se dieran un beso.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-las fangirl tanto de Sasu-teme como de Naru-chan tenían corazones en lugar de ojos por la escena

-TEMEEEEEEEEEE!-Naru había echado a un lado al vampiro y se le veía sonrojado, y no era de menos aquel beso era su primero

-la culpa es tuya dobe-dijo Sasuke mientas se limpiaba la boca por "el asco" que le había dado-para la próxima fíjate por donde corres-mascullo molesto yéndose del lugar

-_ese teme, no le basta con molestarme. Si no también quitándome mi primer beso; BASTARDO-_peso el Kitsune molesto y furioso.

* * *

><p>(Minutos después en la oficina de Tsunade)<p>

Al parecer el rubito se había calmado y había dejado de llamar "_bastardo-pervertido-violador-teme-baka-cabeza hueca-sin cerebro-y un completo creído" _al Uchiha menor, claro que los que tuvieron que escuchar al oji-cielo quejarse fue el trió que lo acompañaba

-así que quieren formar un nuevo club-les dijo Tsunade tomando "un poco" de sake

-así es Tsunade-sama-contesto Hinata

-¿y tiene pensado que actividades se van a hacer?-les pregunto la rubia

-habíamos pensado en muchas como: canto, bailes, combates, etc.-dijo Kiba

- bien, solo les falta el nombre-

-bueno no se nos ha ocurrido ningún nombre bueno-dijo un pensativo Namikaze

-bueno tiene hasta mañana para pensar en algún nombre bueno-les dijo la oji-miel-bien pueden retirase a su salón

Los cuatro salieron como llegaron, siendo arrastrados por el rubio imperativo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: bien aquí otro Cap. terminado XD<strong>_

_**Haruto: ya era hora de que lo hicieras Hanako-tame**_

_**Yami: no creo que debas tratar así a Hanako-sama**_

_**Hanako: ¡kyaaa! Hola Yami-kun**_

_**Haruto: *molesto* ejem pasemos a los review y tu Yami...muérete ò.ó**_

"_SmileSkuashSKII"_

_**Hanako: si estás bien Kushina se caso con Minato y tuvieron a Naru, y bueno lo de hacer explotar a tobi fue idea del baka alado mío n.n**_

_**Haruto: grax no me lo agradezcan**_

_**Hanako: el que sigue**_

" _saskenaru"_

_**Hanako: bueno la info no solo nos sirvió a todos sino también a cierto teme**_

_**Haruto: sigue viendo el fic ¡el que sigue!**_

"_Moon-9215"_

_**Hanako: bueno el teme tiene la imaginación demasiado avanzada**_

_**Haruto: el que sigue**_

"_ikaros-san"_

_**Hanako: bueno eso se sabrá mas adelante así que no se desesperen XD**_

_**Haruto: y hablas tu ¬¬**_

_**Hanako: el que sigue**_

"_kaiteki-sa"_

_**Hanako: no entendí gran parte del review XD, el traductor se nos chafio**_

_**Haruto: y no quiere traducir y tampoco le entendí XD**_

_**Hanako: bueno pues el teme ya se está empezando a mover y pronto acosada al pobre Naru**_

_**Haruto: siguiente**_

"_xx-gatita"_

_**Hanako: bueno ya no diría bizarras sino más bien pervertidas ¬¬**_

_**Haruto: siguiente**_

"_sol yuki uzumaki"_

_**Hanako: bueno ajaja pues si Kyuubi hará sufrir al teme y XD el de Dei-chan noqueando a Ita-baka me mato de risa**_

_**Haruto: bueno eso es todo, recuerden dejar: review, sugerencias, ideas para torturar a Sakura-baka, cartas bomba para ella, dinero para compras aquella guadaña para deshacerme de cierto "Yami" o chocolates para mí y Hanako-tame**_

_**Hanako: o si se me olvidaba pueden dar sugerencias de cómo llamar al nuevo club de Naru había pensado en dos opciones**_

_**A) Shippuden**_

_**B) Yami no rassengan**_

_**C) Kage bushin**_

_**Hanako: bueno eso es todo opinen en cual escoger o den sus ideas**_

_**NOS VEMOS! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hanako: nyan hola n.n ¿me extrañaron? (cri cri cri) **_

_**Haruto: cof cof sigamos**_

_**Nota: la serie no es mía (si así fuera seria muuuuuy rica)**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, AU, anti-sakura, etc. No te GUSTA no LEAS**_

_**Hanako: ¡al fic!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap.6<strong>_

"_**los de la arena"**_

(Ya después de la escuela, en la casa de Naru)

Kiba, Hinata, Shino y Naruto estaban en la habitación del último, el cuarto era grande y de color gris y azul, tenía unas grandes ventanas en los lados y la puerta era grande en forma de arco y hecha de madera. Y como buena casa embrujada había telarañas en cada esquina de las paredes, la cama era grande con sabanas naranjas y dibujos de ramen.

—Bien, ¿ya han pensado algún nombre para el grupo?—pregunto Kiba dando vueltas como loco en aquella habitación

—...no—contesto Naru dejándose caer en la cama

—Naru-kun, ¿Qué es esto?—le preguntó Hinata sacando un paquete mal envuelto debajo de la cama en donde se podía ver un nube roja

—no-no es nada—le respondió nervioso mientas tomaba el paquete y lo guardo en su armario rápidamente

—¿y tu Shino, tienes una idea?—pregunto el licántropo al chico-insecto

—...—

—_pero que comunicativo novio me eh encontrado—_pensó el castaño para sí mismo

—mocoso, no es que disfrute interrumpir tu tiempo con tus amigos. Que va si lo disfrutó—mirada asesina por parte del oji-azul— pero recuerda que Minato regresa en tres horas—el zorro rojo-sangre había aparecido de dios sabe donde

—Kyuubi-baka—murmuro haciendo un puchero

—disculpe Kyuubi-sama, pero ¿nos podría ayudar con el nombre del grupo?—le pidió la oji-perla con respeto al zorro

—ummm, así que un grupo, veamos—Kyuubi se quedo pensativo unos minutos hasta que al fin hablo—Yami no Rassengan—dijo el zorro malicioso, haciendo que Naru se estremeciera con el nombre

—Buen nombre, ¿Qué piensas Naruto-baka?—le pregunto el hombre lobo

—Dea-de acuerdo—tartamudeo un poco el Kitsune

—bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela Naru-kun—la peli-azul salió por la ventana seguida de Kiba y Shino— ¡ADIÓS!—

— ¡PARA ESO EXISTEN LA PUERTAS!—grito el rubito sacando la cabeza— ¡HASTA MAÑANA!—se despidió el oji-azul

— ¿Te sorprendió el nombre, mocoso?—le pregunto burlón su protector

—En estos momentos me gustaría volver a ser el de antes—le replico enojado volviendo a sus ojos carmesí—solo porque sea un Biju no se significa que te salves de mi—

Kyuubi solo hizo caso omiso y salió de la habitación de Namikaze, quien solo corrió a su armario sacando el paquete y desenvolviéndolo por completo.

—_Kitsune no Rassengan—_leyó el rubio una carta pagada al paquete, una capa negra con nubes rojas. Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>(En la guarida Akatsuki)<p>

Ya después de dos horas de espera ya estaban los diez miembros de la organización, Pein y Konan al centro, Itachi con un ojo morado sentado al lado de Deidara el causante del ojo del Uchiha, Tobi saltando como retrasado mental de un lado a otro, Kisame comiendo pescado alado de Sasori quien acomodaba sus títeres, Kakuzu contado su dinero y sentado en su regazo Hidan quien maldecía a todo ser viviente y Zetsu regando sus plantas.

—bien antes de empezar, ¿Hidan que rayos haces sentado encima de Kakuzu?—preguntó Pein al peli-plateado

— ¡Ya no había más putas silla y no me iba quedar parado como idiota!—dijo/grito Hidan un poco sonrojado y con su típico leguaje

—Bien después de ese "gran" sacrificio de Hidan, hay algo más serio en esto—el peli-naranja hizo una pausa—hay que regresar al mundo humano—esto dejo a todos con ojos de platos.

* * *

><p>(Ya al día siguiente, en la oficina de Tsunade)<p>

—Así que Yami no Rassengan—dijo Tsunade viendo a los cuatro chicos

—Si, así se llamara nuestro grupo—dijo sonriente Kiba

—bien, por la mientras ustedes son los únicos miembros—dijo la directora—pueden retirarse, excepto tu Naruto tengo que hablar contigo—los tres chicos solo salieron sin decir nada

Cuando el trió se había retirado Tsunade hablo.

—Yami no Rassengan, ¿esto tiene algo que ver con Kitsune no Rassengan Naruto? —le pregunto seria Tsunade

—Fue Kyuubi el de la idea Oba-chan—le reprocho Naru

—tu pasado no te ayuda Naruto, Jiraiya vendrá un unos días—contesto la rubia—ya puedes retirarte—le dijo mientras sacaba unos papales de un cajón

El Kitsune oji-azul solo dio la vuelta en silencio antes de salir.

* * *

><p>(Durante el descanso)<p>

Había que admitir que el nombre de "Yami no Rassengan" le había dado al nuevo club un gran interés en los chicos ya que muchos eran los que querían estar en la lista, entre ellos estaban:

_Naruto Namikaze_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Ten-Ten_

_Rock Lee_

_Sasuke Uchiha _(para sorpresa de todos)

_Sai Uchiha _(con el afán de molestar a Sasuke)

_Neji hyuuga _(sin cometarios...)

Mientras los posibles postulantes seguían peleando el control de la hoja, una mano de arena saco a todos del combate.

—pero que...—

—fuera del camino, insectos—un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, tenía una túnica color arena y una calabaza de barro atara a su espalda, en la frente tenia tatuado en kanji "amor", sin olvidar una orejas y cola de mapache.

—tks, problemático—murmuro un azabache de ojos negros al lado suyo, tenía una cara de aburrido que te lo pega, llevaba un chaleco verde y debajo de esta una camisa de mangas largas color negro y un pantalón arrugado de igual color, además de un _parking_ en la oreja izquierda. Lo más curioso es que su sobra se movía independientemente del.

—Shikamaru, deja de quejarte de todo en la vida—le replico una chica de cabello rubio atado en cuatro coletas, con un color de ojos negros también tenía un vestido color violeta claro son mangas y una blusa negra con mangas cortas, además de llevar un gran abanico de tamaño exagerado, miraba con reproche al mencionado que solo murmuro un "novia problemática".

—valla novio que cargas Temari—le dijo un castaño de ojos negros, llevaba un conjunto negro y un gorro que simulaba una orejas, en la cara llevaba pintados barios garabatos, y en la espada llevaba una marioneta envuelta en vendajes

— ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?—pregunto serio Kiba

—mph, somos estudiantes trasferidos de Suna—dijo la chica rubia—mi nombre es Sabuko no Temari, el vago al lado mío es Shikamaru Nara, mi novio, y ellos son mis hermanos Sabuko no Kankuro y Sabuko no Gaara—concluyo Temari.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: bien aquí están los de la arena...bueno un extra XD<strong>_

_**Haruto: pasa de una vez a los review ¬¬**_

_**Hanako: amargado ¬¬**_

_Moon-9215: __**kyaa, que bueno que te gusta y grax por votar n.n**_

_kaiteki-sa: __**que bueno que te gusto y bueno igual grax por votar, y ejeje ya van a parecer mas seguido no te preocupes, y contestando tus preguntas: si "destino juntos" va tener una segunda parte y no el teme está loco no es tu imaginación**_

_magusficty: __**nyan, grax por ver y por votar y bueno no sé como se dice se me fue XD (Haruto: no da gracia ¬¬)**_

_ikaros-san: __**bueno creo que será una catástrofe para cierta momia-peli-chicle, y grax por votar n.n**_

_natika-kun: __**XD gran por empezar al ver mi fic y apoyarle n.n**_

_**Haruto: eso es todo recuerden dejar: review, sugerencia, formas para torturar a Sakura-baka, ideas, dinero para mi, o chocolates para los dos**_

_**Hanako: espero que sigan viendo el fic**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hanako: ¡GOOMEEEEEEEEEEN! ¡POR TARDARME TANTO!**_

_**Haruto: ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa ya explicaremos abajo**_

_**Nota: ya saben que no es mi la serie**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, AU, anti-Sakura, etc.**_

_**Hanako: al fic!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 8<strong>_

"_**ero-sannin"**_

(En la clase de matemáticas)

Como ya era costumbre los alumnos estaban haciendo una verdadera fiesta, los más desastrosos haciendo bromas a diestra y siniestra y los más rebeldes haciendo demostraciones de fuerza.

—No puedo creer que esto sea de todos los días—dijo Hinata viendo la ya típica escena con un gota en la sien

— ¿Cómo pudo Kakashi-sensei ser maestro siendo tan retrasado?—se pregunto Naruto mientras lanzaba bolitas de papel hacia los demás

—Ni idea—contestaron los más cercanos al rubio

—por cierto. ¿Ya saben para que mandaron a los de Suna aquí?—preguntó Ten-Ten

—nadie sabe, ni siquiera Tsunade-sama. Además parecen no querer hablar del tema—dijo Karin saliendo de la nada...o más bien de debajo del piso

—Siempre metiéndote hasta en la sopa Karin—dijo Sasuke llegando de improviso

—oh vamos Sasuke-kun. No seas gruñón o te arrugadas—le dijo divertida la peli-roja yéndose como llego. Por el piso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí teme?—le pregunto serio Naruto

—si tienes mala memoria dobe, yo estoy en este salón—le dijo burlón y con arrogancia—además necesito hablar contigo ahora—le dijo serio

El Kitsune solo mofo a las palabras del vampiro y lo siguió hasta la terraza de la escuela.

—bien. ¿Qué quieres Uchi...—Naru no puro terminar la frase ya que se encontró atrapado en el beso de azabache

— ¿Que fue eso?—susurro el Namikaze

—eres tan dobe para saber que es un beso, mi Kitsune—le dijo sensual y arrogante

— ¡Como que tuyo, Sasuke-teme!—le dijo enseñando sus caninos

Sin embargo Sasuke hizo caso omiso a lo dicho y se retiro sin decir, dejando al oji-azul con una gran confusión.

—Ese teme, que se cree para decir que soy suyo—dijo enojado con una vena palpitante en la sien

—ejejeje, eso fue un gran espectáculo mocoso, debiste haber visto tu cara—le dijo un Kyuubi divertido y malicioso

— ¡KYUUBI!—la escuela entera tembló debido al semejante grito.

* * *

><p>(Después de tres horas de fastidiosas clases después, en el comedor)<p>

Todo era de nuevo normal, si así se podía decirle. Naruto aun nervioso por lo sucedido devoraba su ramen, Kiba se peleaba por su pedazo de carne con su perro compañía Akamaru, mientras los demás –entiéndase Ten-Ten, Hinata, Lee- practicaban y Shino bueno este solo veía a su novio castaño pelear con su mascota.

Los demás seguían en su actividades normales, hasta que...

— ¡KYAAAAA, PERVERTIDO!—un montón de chavas habían salido asustadas del baño de mujeres

—hay, no puede ser—suspiro cansado el Kitsune oji-azul

— ¡VIEJO RABO VERDE!—la discusión había llegado hasta el comedor

Las pobres chicas habían sido perseguidas por un hombre mayor, cabello blanco y ojos negros rasgados, llevaba una túnica verde y demás cosas, lo que sobresalía de tanto blanco era un par de orejas y cola de zorro, no cabía duda que era un Kitsune...un pervertido Kitsune.

—Ya tengo buen material para mi próximo libro—dijo como si fuera un gran descubrimiento y con un gran corro de sangre saliendo por la nariz...pero

— ¡ERO-SANNIN!—Naruto le dio un gran golpe al pervertido

—así es como tratas a tu abuelo, el gran Jiraiya mocoso insensato—le replico el Kitsune mayor ganándose otro golpe

Gotazo anime por parte de todos en el lugar.

—Así que el viejo pervertido regreso—dijo divertido Kyuubi viendo la escena—valla Naruto, tendrás unos meses inolvidables—dijo saliendo escapar un risa

—_ya me las pagaras Kyuubi—_pensó el rubito apara si

—_**Ja, eso quiero verlo**_—dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza del Namikaze.

* * *

><p>(Ya en la cena, en la mansión Namikaze)<p>

Naruto y Minato estaban en medio de la cena, por suerte Jiraiya –o como Naru prefería decirle ero-sannin- se había quedado legos de la mansión, para suerte y disgusto del joven Namikaze

—pero Otou-san, ¿Por qué llamaste ha ero-sannin?—reprocho Naruto a Minato

—puede que tu Ojii-san sea un poco extraño. Pero recuerda que tu pasado...—

—Te persigue—interrumpió Naru— si ya lo sé no tienes que recordármelo a cada hora Otou-san—el Kitsune hizo un puchero

—_como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para ayudarme Kushina—_pensó para sí mismo Minato

(Más tarde en la habitación de Naru)

—oh valla este día fue fatal—dijo para sí mismo tumbándose en la cama con su pijama ya puesta

El rubito estaba pensado en lo sucedido en su día pero más en una escena en particular: el beso de Sasuke

— ¡Ese teme, ya me las pagara!—grito furioso levantándose de la cama de un golpe y pateando fuerte el piso causando un temblor en la casa— ¡TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!—el rubio pateaba el piso causando mucho movimiento

— ¡NARUTO, DEJA DE GRITAR Y PATEAR EL PISO Y YA DUERME. OH LLEGARAS TARDE MAÑANA!—Minato le reprendió desde el piso de abajo

—_ya me las pagaras teme_—pensó para acostarse en su cama y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>(En el mismo momento en la casa de los Uchiha)<p>

Sasuke y Sai hace minutos se habían ido a dormir, peleando como los insultos de siempre, dejando a un Itachi pensativo en su habitación.

Sus padres como era costumbre, se habían ido de viaje. Ya eran años en la que los dos hermanos Uchiha y Sai se quedaban solos en la casa, al principio los tres eran muy unidos y Sasuke admiraba a su hermano mayor, pero todo cambio desde que entro a Akatsuki gracias a la invitación de aquel encapuchado cuando tenía 13 años. Un erro fatal que no solo lo involucraba a él sino también a los nueve miembros de aquel grupo y uno más que se había salido.

Ahora tenían que regresar al lugar trágico de la historia de aquella organización: el mundo humano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: nyan como dije goooooomeeeeeeeeeen por la tardanza pero el internet se le ocurrió no funcionar<strong>_

_**Haruto: bien a los review**_

_saskenaru: __**si ¡viva Kisame caníbal! XD, y bueno ya sabrán que pasado persigue a Naru**_

_Yuzed Nowari: __**XD si parecen locos pero no, y ya sabrás el porqué y un Parking es un estilo arete que te pones ya sea en la oreja, lengua, ombligo o ceja, por cierto gran Cap. la pagina esta no me deja mandarte review así que espero que porto pueda dejarte uno n.n **_

_SmileSkuashSKII: __**XD pues si tal vez si tiene algo que ver y bueno yo dijo que más bien se sorprendió por el nombre y espero sigas aquí n.n **_

_Moon-9215__**: que bueno que te gusto y bueno ya verás que tanto caos causa Gaara**_

_Izhyoh: __**que puedo decir yo también gritaría si lo viera en vivo y en directo, así que ellas fueron las suertudas XD**_

_Luna: __**que bueno que te gusto y no esperes mucho para la conti. n.n**_

_kaiteki-sa: __**si bueno también soy fan de esa pareja y si también habrá nejihina n.n y bueno de verdad no te diré que esta gritando Haruto en estos momentos pero...buen dicho ejejej y no se talvez los ponga buenos o talvez no**_

_ikaros-san: __**XD si pronto lo veraz celoso y gracias por la sugerencia XD**_

_xx-gatita: __**jejeje pues si que bueno que te gusto y bueno ya verás como le hace la vida de cuadritos a Sasuke-teme**_

_**: nyan pues no esperes más aquí está el cap. y bueno espero que te siga gustando**_

_**Hanako: valla sí que fueron muchos review**_

_**Haruto: recuerden dejar; review, sugerencias, preguntas, criticas, ayuda para matar al que nos quito el internet ò.ó**_

_**Hanako: espero que no tarde mucho es seguir actualizando **_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fic: **__Konoha Monster High_

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencia: **__yaoi, sasunaru, oc, anti-sakura_

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 9<strong>_

"_**¡PELEA-PELEA!"**_

(En educación física)

La maestra Anko, cuando se trataba de torturar a los alumnos en educación física...era toda una experta.

Solo pocos lograban sobrevivir a tal peligrosa misión...es decir a tal peligrosa clase, aunque tuvieran poderes sobrenaturales no les salvaba de cansarse hasta la muerte y sobre todo si Anko era la profesora, solo pocos quedaban en pie entre ello: Neji, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, y Naruto.

—valla me parece un milagro que hayas conseguido llegar tan lejos Naruto-baka—le intento insultar Sakura

—Tus berrinches infantiles no sirven conmigo Sakura—le contraataco—_valla que es una molestia—_pensó el rubio

—_**deja de enojarte y noquéala de una vez**_—grito una voz dentro de la mente del Kitsune

—bien insectos, el siguiente ejercicio es un combate entre ustedes—dijo Anko con una sonrisa sádica

Naru sonrió de igual forma, era todos contra todos, y empezaría con esa plasta rosa con vendajes, cara uno se preparo a su manera, Ten-Ten saco dos grandes espadas, Neji solos se concentraba al igual que Gaara, Rock Lee calentaba, Sasuke no se movía, Sakura sacaba unas cuchillas con un brillo verdoso y Naru por su parte solo hacia crecer más sus uñas formando garras y sus ojos cielo pasaron a un peligroso carmesí.

—_si me concentro esto no pasara a mayores—_se dijo el oji-rojo

—Bien, ¡comiencen!—ordeno la peli-modado

El Kitsune rubio fue el primero en atacar abalanzándose contra Sakura, Ten-Ten contra Lee y Gaara, Sasuke y Neji se atacaron al sinónimo

La momia-rosada solo podía medio bloquear los feroces ataques del rubio, el Kitsune controlaba sus instintos para no matar a Sakura en el acto, la oji-verde solo consiguió darle unos raspones con sus chuchillas en cambio Naru de un rasguño la dejo inconsciente.

—_una molestia rosada menos en el mundo—_pensó el rubito para sí mismo

Lee que en vez de parecer luchar giraba como si un trompo se tratase, pero al parecer sus "estrafalarios" movimientos le habían ayudado a dejar noqueada a Ten-Ten, por su parte Neji, Sasuke y Gaara están en par Lee y Naru se pusieron a pelear entre ellos dos.

— ¡Tienes en poder de la juventud Naruto-kun!—dijo/grito "la bestia verde" con un fondo cursi que causo una gran gota anime en todos los presentes

—Caerás ante mí, cejas encrespadas—le advirtió divertido el Kitsune

El "frankenstein" volvía girar de nuevo como trompo, pero un gran remolino se formo en su eje

— ¡KONOHA SENPU!—grito Lee yendo en contra de Naru

—_es bueno pero no supera a..._!Hibashiri!—un anillo de fuego rodeo al torbellino de Lee llenándolo de llamas

Las llamas dejaron a Rock-Lee noqueado, Naruto puso su atención e la palea que quedaba

—_**No esperes mas, ¡acábalos!**_—le sugirió la voz dentro de su cabeza

— ¡BYAKUGAN!—los ojos de Neji se ensancharon mas y aparecieron venas a su alrededor; sin dura era uno de sus hechizos que le servían para invocar unos mas fuertes

Gaara solo esquivaba los golpes y ataques como si estuviera jugando "quemados", Sasuke también atacaba con toda su fuerza pero este parecía burlarse de ambos; el azabache estaba furioso él como Uchiha no se dejaría ganar.

El peli-rojo de Suna miro con atención al rubio que veía su pelea con entusiasmo y una macabra idea apareció en su cabeza, gran parte de la arena que salía de su calabaza formo una mano que fue directo a capturar a Naru

— ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS!—el rubio hacia circo, maroma y teatro para esquivar las manos de arena...pero no puso atención a una tercera apareció por detrás de el

— ¡AAAAGRRRRRR!—Gaara había logrado capturar al Namikaze y lo usaría de escudo

— ¡Naru-kun!—grito Hinata

— ¡Lo capturo!—dijo Kiba a Shino quienes veían sin creerlo

— _¡Naruto!... ¡ese mapache sin cejas morirá!_—Sasuke veía furioso al oji-aguamarina que tenia preso al rubito

—Si no se rinde... ¡él lo pagara!—grito Gaara haciendo que la mano de arena apretada con fuerza al secuestrado

Anko al aparecer no quería hacer nada para parar la pelea que ya se avía salido de control, Kyuubi que estaba al lado de la peli-modado veía la escena sin preocupación alguna, es mas se digno a recostarse y bostezar a todo pulmón

Neji fue el primero en reaccionar pero Gaara le saco de combate con su arena, Sasuke-aparte de Naruto- era el único que quedaba en la pelea

—aun así eres lindo, tal vez te perdone la vida si eres mi pareja...Kitsune no Rassengan—el oji-carmesí se estremeció al escuchar aquel nombre, algo en el le decía que ya lo conocía paro no lograba recordar en donde...por su parte el vampiro oji-negro estallo de ira y de celos

— ¡SHARINGAN!—los ojos del Uchiha cambiaron a rojo con tres aspas girando en su pupila

—así que vas a pelear enserio... ¡sufre las consecuencias Uchiha!—dijo el Sabuko no

* * *

><p>(Mientras en la clase de los Akatsuki)<p>

Los Akatsuki estaban mortalmente aburridos, Orochimaru daba las clases de aritmética...pero como era costumbre todos hacían lo que les diera en gana, si pudiera, hasta una parrillada hubieran hecho.

Itachi garabateaba la mesa con dibujos, sin poner atención a nada, en eso un pinchazo en la cabeza hizo que tirada el lápiz que tenía en la mano

—Hey Itachi, ¿estás bien?—le pregunto Deidara al ver que este se sostenía la cabeza con su mano izquierda

—_Alguien activo el Sharingan—_pensó Itachi con aun la molestia en la cabeza

—Valla, la rubia se preocupa por su novio—se burlo Kisame que estaba detrás de Deidara

—Tobi quiere que se preocupen por él, ¡tobi es un buen chico!—grito el enmascarado abrazando al rubio

— ¡KATSUUUU!— ¡BOOOOM! El salón entero exploto con todo y alumnos.

* * *

><p>(De nuevo en la pelea)<p>

Sasuke ya había atacado al peli-rojo con todo lo que tenia pero este utilizaba la arena para protegerse y pero aun peor...por la falta de oxigeno y circulación Naruto estaba semiinconsciente en la trapa de Gaara.

—Vamos, es todo lo que tienes vampirito—se burlo el Tunaki (1) con una sonrisa arrogante—ah este paso me quedare con el zorrito antes que tu—

—Eso nunca te lo permitiré—dijo Sasuke mientras en su mano una onda eléctrica se formaba en su mano— ¡CHIORI!— una gran bola de energía color negro dio directo a Gaara rompiendo su escudo de arena y dejándolo fuera del combate

— ¡SIIIIIII!, ¡ARRIBA SASUKE!—todos los presentes le echaron porras al azabache

La arena se disperso y volvió a la calabaza del mapache, incluyendo la que tenia preso a Naru quien debido a la altura y a lo débil que estaba cayó al suelo...pero antes de quedar en el Sasuke lo atrapo en sus brazos

—ba...jame...te...me—le dijo el rubito aun semiinconsciente

—Tienes que ir ala enfermería dobe—le dijo el azabache serio—me leves una, que tal una cita para compensarlo—le susurro en su oreja para que solo le escuchada

Naru iba a responder pero sus fuerzas le traicionaron y quedo en la suma inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Tunaki = mapache<strong>_

_**Hanako: nyan aquí otro Cap. gomeeeeeeeeeeen si tarde mucho ero fue el festival de fin de cursos y bueno tenía que hacer muchas cosas n/n **_

_**Haruto: como verán cambiamos un poco la presentación del fic, esperamos que no cause problemas...bien a los review**_

_Grecia: __**pues si Sasuke es muy celoso xD y bueno Yami no Rassengan es el nombre del club de Naru y Kitsune no Rassengan es un secreto XD**_

_ikaros-san: __**si es típico de él y bueno siempre eh dicho que las opiniones son buenas y mejoran el fic n.n**_

_kaiteki-sa: __**bueno ero-sannin ara de las suyas en la vida de Naru y Karin bueno digamos que es neutra en la relación de ambos n.n y tu sugerencia será tomada en cuenta**_

_SmileSkuashSKII__**: bueno el teme quiere dejarlo muy claro de quien es Naru XD y si ero-sannin ara sus travesuras aquí y bueno no puedo decirlo ya que es parte del misterio**_

_wnd-neko__: __**Kuro-kun tiene razón si esta raro y bueno Naru dejamos que se está siendo el difícil**_

_camiSXN__: __**pues**__**aquí está la conti...tarde pero esta XD**_

_natika-kun__**: XD mas bien yo diría apresurado y bueno no creo que exageraste LOL**_

_**Hanako: eso es todo, lamento tardarme pero ejeje ya son vacaciones así que tendré más tiempo libre n.n**_

_**Haruto: recuerden dejar: review, sugerencias, preguntas, ideas, peticiones de fic, etc.**_

_**NOS VEMOS! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fic: **__Konoha Monster High _

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san_

_**Nota 2: **__este Cap. fue escrito y borrado 7 veces, ya que la autora no se decidía XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 10<strong>_

"_**la primera cita de Naruto"**_

(En la enfermería de la escuela)

Shizune, la sobrina de la directora Tsunade, atendía a Naruto el cual seguía inconsciente, Sasuke había llevado en bazos al rubio y había estado allí en lo que Shizune le revisaba, claro que tuvo que irse ya que tenía clases, la peli-negra esperaba a que el oji-azul despertada para hacerle últimos chequeos

—Argg—Naruto gimió un poco del dolor mientras empezaba a cobrar la conciencia— ¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto volteando su cabeza a todos lados

—Al fin despiertas Naruto-kun—dijo Shizune feliz—estas en la enfermería Sasuke-kun te trago y se quedo un buen rato contigo—

—_Sasuke...me trago aquí—_un inevitable sonrojo salió de la cara del rubio

—Las clases están por terminar, Tsunade-sama ya llamo a tu casa—dijo la oji-negra—ten, Sasuke-kun me dijo te lo diera cuando despertadas—le dijo mientras le daba un carta de papel negro

La peli-negra salió del lugar dejando un confundido Kitsune. El oji-azul veía atento a la carta del vampiro y sin más que esperar abrió la carta.

_Dobe_

_Si estás leyendo es que ya estas consiente y como te pudiste dar cuenta estas en la enfermería gracias a mi, y lo que dije antes de que te desmalladas es verdad me debes una cita ¿Qué tal esta noche? Pasare a tu casa a las 8:30 pm, y nada de que me rechaces, te llevare incluso atado si es necesario Kitsune_

_Uchiha Sasuke _

Valla que Sasuke era romántico...como una piedra o al menos eso pensó Naruto al terminar de leer la carta, ni loco iría a ningún lugar con ese Uchiha.

—Valla mocoso, así que tienes una cita—dijo Kyuubi divertido viendo la carta

Sabes, no eres de mucha ayuda—mofo el rubio viendo al zorro

Kyuubi solo carcajeo y salió del lugar, Naruto solo rodo los ojos, de todos modos sabría que no iría a aquella cita, por más que lo negara Kyuubi nunca dejaba que alguien con esas intenciones se le acercada.

* * *

><p>(Mientras con la momia rosada)<p>

Sakura caminaba por las pasillos o más bien disque caminaba, el ataque del Kitsune rubio la hacía dejado molida en el suelo, lo peor fue que al despertar se había enterado gracias a su informante –léase Karin- que Sasuke había rescatado y cargado a Naruto como si de una princesa se tratase, ella era la única que merecía la atención del vampiro Uchiha y no aquel _zorro._

—_Ese Namikaze me las va a pagar, nadie se roba a MI novio y sale ileso—_pensó la peli-rosa furiosa

—Ríndete Sakura, Sasuke ya no es tuyo—dijo Ino apareciendo de la nada

—eso nunca, tu mas que nadie sabe que Sasuke-kun es solo mio—chillo la Haruno ante el comentario de su amiga

—solo lo dijo como tu amiga, no quiero que salgas muerta por enfrentar contra Naruto—dijo seria la rubia

—Ja, ¿ese zorro que puede hacerme?—pregunto sarcástica

—Solo te lo dijo, algo en su aura me dice que es más fuerte de lo que aparenta—dijo Karin saliendo del suelo

—escúchenme las dos, Sasuke-kun va ser mio y Naruto no hará nada para quitármelo—chillo saliendo del pasillo

—Algo me dice que no sobrevivirá—dijo la Yamanaka a la fantasma

—ten lo por seguro, ese Kitsune tiene un aura muy fuerte—dijo la pelirroja acomodándose los lentes.

* * *

><p>(Mientras en el semi-salon de los Akatsuki)<p>

—solo a ti se te ocurre destruir medio salón Deidara—dijo Sasori al rubio

— ¡que!, Tobi tuvo la culpa, si no me hubiera hartado de el no lo hubiera hecho—grito Deidara furioso

— ¡Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi no tuvo la culpa!—dijo feliz el enmascarado

— ¡Tu cállate!—le grito el oji-azul dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza

— ¿Por qué tan serio Itachi?—le pregunto Kisame viendo al Uchiha

—Nada importante—respondió cortante el azabache

—Estas así porque tenemos que volver al mundo humano ¿verdad?—dijo Zetsu serio

—Si, la verdad no entiendo porque hay que volver—dijo Itachi

—ninguno de nosotros tiene un buen recuerdo de esa vez Itachi, ni siquiera Naruto—aseguro el bicolor saliendo del salón

—_Supongo...que es hora de hacerle una visita—_pensó el vampiro mayor de los Uchiha.

* * *

><p>(Ya las 8:00 pm, casa de Naruto)<p>

El rubio estaba en su cuarto, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, entre ellas Gaara. Tenía la corazonada de que ya lo conocía de algún lugar, lo que no lograba recodar era en donde.

—mocoso, ¿no deberías arreglarte para tu cita?—le pregunto Kyuubi sacándolo de sus pensamientos

— ¡Que!, ¿no impedidas que valla?—pregunto confundido al zorro de nueve colas

— ¿Y perder la oportunidad de verte actuar como idiota enamorado?—respondió malicioso este

El rubio solo atino a sonrojarse, al parecer Kyuubi no haría nada para evitar aquella cita, y sin más que resignarse saco montañas de ropa para ponerse, al final se decidió por un pantalón a la cadera de color negro, una camisa de color naranja y abajo una camisa de manga larga negra y uno zapatos formales color negro, se peina lo mas que pudo su rebelde cabellera, se miro al espejo por unos minutos. Sabía que al cumplir 18 años si no tenia pareja oficial o pretendiente se casaría con el que su padre eligiera, incluso si era su prima Kazumi, cosa que él quería evitar, él quería estar unido con la persona que el eligiera, con el amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>(A la misma hora con Sasuke)<p>

El menor de los hermanos Uchiha se vestía para su cita, mitad de la escuela moriría por salir a una cita con él, Sakura no tuvo nunca esa oportunidad, Sasuke le había dado la tan codiciada escena a Naruto.

El vampiro se miro, tenía una camisa azul obscuro, un chaleco de cuero negro con cadenas, unos pantalones del mismo color y unos zapatos formales con un brillo azulado, se puso su ya tan acostumbrado rosario, dio un vistazo a su cama donde habían un ramo de flores naranjas y negras además de un estuche donde había un dije que decía "Naru "dentro de un remolino de color plata. Sin más que esperar vio su reloj, tomo sus llaves y salió para recoger al Kitsune.

* * *

><p>(En una parte del mundo humano)<p>

En un callejón obscuro de la ciudad de Konoha se veian a tres personas, uno de ellos de cabello blanco-azulado con ojos color purpura, el otro de cabello naranja con ojos del mismo color y el ultimo de cabello castaño y ojos negros pequeños, los dos primeros eran delgados mientras que el otro era...ejem rellenito. Los tres tenían la misma altura y tenían una capucha cubriéndoles el cuerpo.

—así que lo has visto de nuevo—le dijo el oji-naranja a él peli-blanco

—así es, tenemos que decirles a los Akatsuki—respondió este serio

—creo que lo más sensato es decirle primero a Naruto—comento el peli-café mientras comía papas

—concuerdo con Choji—dijo el peli-naranja

—bien entonces mandale uno de tus mensajeros Juugo—dijo el oji-violeta

—Andas muy mandón hoy Suigetsu—se burlo Juugo—lleva esto con Namikaze Naruto o Kyuubi no Youko— le susurro a un cuervo que tenía en el hombro dándole una pequeña carta, el ave tomo el papel y salió volando hacia su destino.

* * *

><p>(De nuevo con Sasuke)<p>

El vampiro caminaba con paso firme a la casa del rubio, ya en la entrada vio la enorme y lúgubre vivienda del Kitsune, se acerco a la puerta pasando por el ya muerto jardín y toco el timbre de la puerta.

Por su parte Naruto alimentaba a sus plantan carnívoras que estaban en la parte de la sala, era mejor darles de cenar temprano que volver y encontrar medio sillón.

Ya guardando la cena de las plantas, escucho el timbre de la puerta, y viendo el reloj supo que era Sasuke, por un "extraño" motivo se sonrojo de inmediato, era una suerte que Minato hubiera salido a visitar a su abuelo.

Sin más que esperar abrió la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con el vampiro.

—Te has tardado en abrir dobe—le dijo Sasuke con su habitual pose de SOY-MEJOR-QUE-TU

—No me digas dobe, teme—respondió Naru aun sonrojado y haciendo un puchero

—toma son para ti—dijo Sasuke entregándole el ramo de rosas dejando al rubio sorprendido

—gra-gracias son hermosas—dijo un poco tartamudo el rubio

—Vamos—dijo el azabache sacándolo de sus pensamientos— ¿me permites?—le pregunto mientras le ofrecía su brazo

El rubio solo asistió sonrojado y lo tomo del brazo, ambos se fueron hacia el restaurante sin darse cuenta que cierto zorro les seguía

—_veamos si eres el indicado Uchiha—_pensó Kyuubi siguiendo a la pareja

(Ya en el restaurante)

El local era del sueño, elegante y esplendoroso, sin duda era el lugar exacto para una primera cita, Sasuke dio su nombre para la reservación que había hecho, el mesero les guio hasta su mesa la cual estaba estratégicamente en el centro del lugar. La música de ambiente era romántica y la comida deliciosa, claro que Naruto seguía prefiriendo su amado ramen.

—valla nunca había venido a un lugar como este—dijo el rubio encantado por el restaurante

—Es uno de los más famosos de aquí—dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa de vino

El Uchiha menor no se aguantaba las ganas de preguntarle de donde conocía a su hermano Itachi, pero decidió dejarlo por la paz, pues, ese momento solo era para su Kitsune y el.

Por su parte Kyuubi escondido entre las gente del lugar veía cara paso la cita de Naruto y el vampiro, su deber era buscar la pareja ideal para el rubio y sin duda pondría a aquel azabache Uchiha a prueba.

La cita seguía a su normalidad, hasta que...

—bien damas y caballeros, como una larga tradición de cara noche romántica podrán venir a la pista de baile a danzar a son de esta sinfonía—dijo con entusiasmó el dueño del lugar, mientras una romántica canción hacia su aparición

Sasuke sin pensarlo mucho se levanto y le tendió a mano al Naruto invitándolo a bailar, por lo cual el Namikaze acepto.

Varias parejas se habían levantaron a la pista de baile pero ninguna la pasaba tan bien como los dos jóvenes, Sasuke guiaba a Naruto poniendo una mano es su cintura y la otra en su mano mientras el rubio ponía su mano restante en su hombro, ambos se sentían bailar en las estrellas.

Ya terminada la canción se y como un buen caballero Sasuke tomo la mano de Naruto y la beso dejando al rubio un sonrojado, después de eso se dispusieron a pagar la cuenta y salir del lugar.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?—le pregunto Sasuke al oji-azul

—Si—respondió este

El oji-negro volvió a ofrecerle su brazo y fueron hacia la casa del rubito.

* * *

><p>(Con Minato)<p>

El padre de Naruto estaba de visita en la casa de su padre Jiraiya, tenía muchas cosas que discutir con el

—así que Akatsuki ha vuelto ah ver a Naruto—le pregunto Jiraiya a su hijo

—así es, y no creo que sea de pura casualidad—aseguro Minato

—es está de regreso—dijo el Kitsune peli-blanco

—solo espero que allá sido un rumor mas—dijo el rubio con la mirada perdida.

* * *

><p>(Ya en la entrada del castillo Namikaze)<p>

El Kitsune oji-azul y el vampiro oji-negro ya estaban en la entrada del la casa del primero

—gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, Sasuke—dijo un agradecido Naruto

—no tienes que agradecerme, Kitsune—le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a el

—bue-no, yo-yo ya tengo que en-entra—tartamudeo nervioso por la cercanía

—Antes de que te vayas, quiero que aceptes esto—le dijo sacando la cajita con el dije

El rubio tomo la cajita viendo el dije, sin pensarlo lo saco del paquete

—es hermoso, gracias Sasu...—Naruto se vio interrumpido por un beso que le dio desprevenido el azabache

—nos vemos mañana—susurro yéndose del lugar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: olaaaa ya sé que piensan pero no andaba muerta, como empezaron las clases me eh tenido que poner al corriente pero bueno al fin acomode mis horarios<strong>_

_**Haruto: por cuestiones de tiempo no podremos responder los review pero les agradecemos que lean no solo este fic si no los demás**_

_**Hanako: sin más que decir**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fic: **__Konoha Monster High _

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san_

_**Nota 2: **__(8) baila tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es para darle alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena eeeeeeh macarena (8) XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 11<strong>_

"_**un partido de locura"**_

(Habitación de Naru, media noche)

Naruto estaba en un legar obscuro, no veía nada o nadie que le dijera en que lugar se encontraba y seguía caminado sin saber el rumbo.

—No importa ah donde vayas Naruto-kun, jamás huidas de mi—dijo una voz masculina que retumbaba el lugar

— ¿quién está allí?, muéstrate—grito el rubio sacando sus garras y agudizando sus sentidos

—Que fácil me olvidaste y pensar que te ayude a volverte un poderoso Kitsune—se burlo la voz

— ¿quién diablos eres?—volvió a preguntar Naru

—tal vez con esto me recuerdes Kitsune no Rassengan—dijo aquel personaje callando un momento— ¡SUSANO!—una gran llamarada de fuego color carmín fue directo al rubio paralizándolo por completo...

—NOOOOOOOOOOO—Naruto despertó sudando en su habitación, todo había sido un sueño

—Todo fue una pesadilla solo eso—se dijo el rubio tranquilizándose

El Kitsune volteo hacia su mesa de noche, para ver su collar de cristal de color azul que llevaba a todos lados, fue un relicario del padre de su abuela Tsunade, se lo había regalado cuando cumplió los 12 años y según decía ella tenía el extraño poder de volverse color verde cuando algo malo estaba a punto de pasar

—será mejor que me duerma, solo espero que solo allá sido una pesadilla mas—el Namikaze se volvió a dormir sin darse cuenta que el cristal empezaba a brilla y volverse color verdoso.

* * *

><p>(En la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Historia)<p>

Las clases seguían su curso normal y aburrido, excepto para el rubio Kitsune quien seguía cansado a causa de aquella pesadilla.

— _Que fácil me olvidaste y pensar que te ayude a volverte un poderoso Kitsune—_recordó aquellas palabras que aquel sujeto le había dicho y si tenía razón, no lograba recordarlo.

—Naru-kun ¿te sucede algo?—le pregunto Hinata viendo la cara de preocupación de su amigo

—No es nada Hinata, tan solo que ayer tuvo un mal sueño—le dijo dándole una sonrisa para convencerla

—De acuerdo—respondió esta no muy convencida del todo

—bien, su tarea será investigar a cara uno de las personas que han sido exiliaras de nuestro mundo—dijo Iruka-sensei saliendo del salón, al oír esto Naruto sonrió con un poco de tristeza ya que él conocía a tres personas que habían sido exiliaras del mundo paranormal y eran ni más ni menos que sus amigos de la infancia.

—Oigan porque no vamos al patio a ver el partido—propuso Kiba sonriendo dejando ver sus caninos

—es una buena idea además nos distraeremos un rato—dijo Ten-Ten apoyando la idea

—bien entonces vamos—dijo un ya entusiasmado Naruto quien no veía que cierto vampiro lo miraba.

* * *

><p>(Mientras con el grupito de la molestia rosada)<p>

—bien mi querida amiga Ino, ya tengo el plan perfecto para hacer que Sasuke-kun vuelva a mis brazos—dijo la momia peli-chicle a ala Yamanaka

—Sigo diciendo que es una mala idea, pero si así lo quieres de acuerdo—dijo la rubia

—bien y cuál es exactamente tu plan Sakura—pregunto Karin acomodándose sus lentes

—fácil, hoy es el partido de la escuela y como porristas tenemos que animar al público, así que hare una gran rutina para hacer que Sasuke-Kun me ame de nuevo—chillo emocionada como si fuera la idea del siglo

—valla sí que es una buena idea, Sakura-fea—dijo Sai sarcásticamente

—tu cállate Sai, solo tienes envidia porque no te acepte como mi novio—dijo mientras se presumía a si misma

—_ya quisieras, momia-frentura—_dijo el vampiro pintor a si mismo

—_pronto Sasuke-Kun tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre—_pensó para sí la peli-teñida.

* * *

><p>(Mientras con Kyuubi)<p>

El Biju de nueve colas estaba felizmente dormido en la azotea de la escuela de su protegido, hasta el llamado de un cuervo lo hizo despertar

—quien allá sido que me despertó lo destrozare—dijo molesto el zorro abriendo los ojos

Un cuervo que tenía una carta fue hacia él, dándole el papel se alejo rápidamente del lugar volando hacia a donde había venido.

—Valla, ¿quien la habrá mandado?—se pregunto el oji-carmin abriendo la carta

_Naruto o kyuubi_

_Hace unas horas en el mundo humano hubo una gran llamarada de fuego que arrastró media ciudad, seguro se preguntaran que tiene de importante, lo que importa es quien fue el causante. Un vampiro exiliado del clan Uchiha quien corresponde al nombre de Madara Uchiha...así es Madara ah vuelto por la venganza y será indispensable que los Akatsuki también sepan de esto _

_Juugo_

—imposible—susurro el zorro demonio sin salir de su sorpresa—tengo que decirles de inmediato—sin más tomo la carta y salió corriendo en busca de los Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>(En el patio, en el partido de futbol)<p>

Todo el alumnado estaba en las gradas echando porras al equipo de su preferencia, los Akatsuki estaban en el campo de juego recibiendo las últimas indicaciones, hoy jugarían contra los del sonido.

Por su parte el grupo de cases de Naru y Sasuke estaban de espectadores, quitando claro a las porristas. El partido llevaba 15 minutos de juego y los dos equipos le daban con todo

—No puedo creer que no hayan anotado ningún gol—dijo Kiba un poco molesto

—Ya verás que hallaran la llama de la juventud para ganar el partido—dijo Rock Lee sacando llamas de sus ojos sacando a todos un gotazon anime

—espero que anoten un gol, así tendremos algo que celebrar—dijo entusiasmada Ten-Ten

—Valla ay que admitirlo, los Akatsuki saben jugar bien—dijo Naru que estaba al lado de Sasuke

—Espero que Itachi no se le suba el ego—dijo este viendo a su hermano que estaba de portero.

(Mientras con los Suna)

Los hermanos Sabuko no estaban sentados viendo el partido y por su parte Shikamaru pues estaba viendo las nubes

—Así que ellos son los mejores jugadores de aquí, que malos son—dijo Kankuro

—y lo dice el que juega con muñecos—se burlo Temari de su hermano

—NO SOY MUÑECOS SON MARIONETAS DE ATAQUE—grito este a todo pulmón

—Que problemático es un partido de futbol—deliro el Nara viendo las nubes pasar

El único que estaba serio era Gaara quien miraba al Namikaze seriamente

—_Veamos que tan fuerte te has vuelto Namikaze Naruto—_pensó el peli-rojo

(Mientras debajo de las gradas)

El equipo de porristas esperaba a que su líder les diera la señal para empezar a animar al público, su uniforma era totalmente negro con parte verdes, ya empezaba el medio tiempo para que ellas hicieran su espectáculo.

—Sakura-san creo que ya debemos empezar la rutina—dijo una chica de cabello negro, ojos rosas y piel verdosa

—cállate Mina, aquí se hace lo que yo dijo—contesto la peli-teñida

—Sakura no deberías contestarle a si a Mina—le reprendió Ino mirando como la chica se quedo cabizbaja

—no me importa—dijo está mirando furiosa a la Yamanaka—bien chicas empecemos la rutina—ordeno la momia

Las chicas obedecieron rápidamente excepto Mina, quien furiosa decidió vengarse aprovechando que la peli-rosadita hacia su solo.

—veamos como te sientes cuando caes al suelo, Sakura-Basura—dijo está furiosa poniéndole el pie a la Haruno quien cayó al suelo de manera muy cómica

—JAJAJAJAJAJA, SE CAYO, AJAJAJAJAJA—y como era de esperarse toda la escuela se rio de tremenda caída

—Sakura ¿estás bien?—pregunto Karin tratando de aguantarse la risa

—NO, NO LO ESTOY NO ME PUEDO PARAR—chillo la Basura andante

—Valla, valla tuviste tu merecido Sa-ku-ra—dijo Mina con una sonrisa maligna

—Valla quién lo diría, se cayó una basura nadante al piso—dijo Naruto riéndose de la escena

—de que te ríes zorro inútil, jamás me superadas en esto—contraataco Sakura sínicamente

—claro que lo hará y mejor que tu—grito Hinata levantándose de su lugar

—así es, Naru-kun es mejor que tu—apoyo Ten-Ten sacando una espada de dios sabe donde

—bien que lo demuestre tomando mi lugar—reto la momia-rosa

— ¡LO HARÁ!—dijeron las dos chicas agarrando a Naruto y yéndose a los vestidores rápidamente

(Ya en los vestidores)

—Oigan no pienso ponerme eso, y menos delante de todos—dijo sonrojado el rubio

—vamos además tienes buen cuerpo para ponértelo—dijo Hinata que tenía en la mano el vestuario de las porritas

— ¡VAMOS!—grito la castaña sacando a Naruto con todo y vestido de porrista

(De nuevo afuera)

—para mí que se acobardo, es un zorro inútil y miedoso—se burlo Sakura quien seguía tirada en el piso

—nada de eso Basura, y dame esos pompones—dijo la hechizada Hyuuga quitándole los dicho objetos

—y con ustedes Namikaze Naruto—grito Ten-Ten con un micrófono y puso música muuuy movida

(Pongan aquí – Run the Show- (1)-)

Naru estaba totalmente sonrojado ya que estaba con una prenda demasiado femenina y pompones en las manos enfrente de varios de sus compañeros del salón, lo que no noto es que varios de ellos o sufrían un sangrado nasal severo o llenaba en patio con las babas que tiraban como si fueran cataratas.

La música empezó a sonar y Naru no tuvo de otra que empezar a bailar, moviendo las carderas y el cuerpo al son de la canción que era demasiado movida y el ritmo contagio a los demás y le empezaron a echar porras y por supuesto Sasuke Uchiha estaba casi pálido por la sangre que había perdido.

Las porristas decidiendo dejar a su líder en el suelo y siguieron al rubio en su coreografía, incluyendo Karin y Ino, por su parte la rosadita echaba humo por la orejas del coraje.

—Sí, bravo—los estudiantes rompieron en aplausos y uno que otro chiflido le aprobación al rubio Kitsune

.

.

.

Quien lo diría, Naruto sabía bailar y valla que lo hacía bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Run the Show – Kat deluna ft don Omar <strong>_

_**Hanako: AL FIN! Termine, ejejejeje gomen por la tardanza pero lo exámenes matan y mucho la creatividad bien si mas a los review y si me preguntan porque esa canción bueno fue una de las mas movidas que encontré y además eh bailado XD**_

_ikaros-san: ejeje grax y aquí está la conti espero que te guste_

_Moon-9215__: aquí está la esperada continuación ejejeje :D_

_camiSXN__: grax por tu review y si te refieres al lemon pues si falto algo pero nuestro Kitsune no es tan fácil de seducir_

_kaiteki-sa: XD que review tan extraño y si eh visto unos episodios de ambos animes :D_

_veruto kaname: si Naru es muy lindo y bueno ya sabrás que tanto misterio en su pasado mujajajajaja XD_

_Susana Mode__: XD bueno yo no pondría a Sasu como miedoso si no mas bien como precautivo XD y si Juugo es mas alto pero decidí ponerlos de la misma estatura XD_

_Night heartbird: o.O la primera persona que me amenaza pues aquí está la continuación_

_**Haruto: ya saben dejen review, sugerencias, dudas, etc.**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Fic: **__Konoha Monster High _

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san_

_**Nota 2:**__ ... XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 12<strong>_

"**_Problemas"_**

Huir...

Naru corría huyendo de las personas más rápidas del planeta...

Sus fans...

A los pocos minutos de haber terminado el partido y haberse quitado el uniforme de porrista, miles de fans salidos de la nada empezaron a perseguirlo por toda la escuela, y ya llevaban más de dos horas haciéndolo , bueno es que no tenia clases las siguiente hora pero seguía corriendo por su vida.

—KYAAAAA NARU-CHAN TE AMAMOS—le gritaron sus frenéticos y alocados fans

—Al menos esto ayuda a mi condición física—se dijo el rubito mientras seguía huyendo

El Namikaze siguió corriendo por su vida, hasta que decidió tomar un descanso recargándose en una puerta de uno de los salones vacíos, veía a ambos lados fijándose que no hubiera nadie, que no se dio cuenta que la puerta se abrió y dos manos salieron de ella, una agarrándolo de la cintura y otra tapándole la boca mintiéndolo al salón.

―guarda silencio dobe―le dijo Sasuke que lo seguía sujetando

―Sasuke-teme suéltame―le reclamo el rubio moviéndose para soltarse del agarre

―nada de eso dobe, si lo hago no poder hacer esto―el vampiro sonrió malicioso, y con una gran fuerza lo volteo hacia frente suya y lo beso

Naru abrió los ojos como platos y empezó empujar al Uchiha pero este le sujeto con más fuerza y lo seguía besando con más pasión, el rubio se empezó a dejar a llevar y atrapo al azabache del cuello, las cosas empezaron a ponerse calientes y la boca del Uchiha empezó a bajar por el cuello del kitsune mordiéndolo y basándolo dejándole marquitas mientras este soltaba pequeños gemidos…

― ¡TU UCHIHA DEJALO!―un chico pelirrojo salió de la nada y empujo al oji-negro lejos de Namikaze

Sasuke volteo a ver a su agresor, era un chico de 18 años, tenía el cabello pelirrojo totalmente alborotado y unas orejas color rojo sangre sobresaliendo del su cabeza, una camisa negra con partes naranjas y unos pantalones de igual color, y unas botas de color rojo, y detrás del 9 colas de zorro moviéndose de un lado a otro amenazantes. Sus ojos rasgados de color rubí lo veía seriamente

―escucha Uchiha, una cosa es invitar a Naruto a una cita y otra aprovecharte del―el pelirrojo lo miro con seriedad y volteo a ver al rubio

―Kyuubi―susurro el verlo, solo había visto al biju con tal furia y en su forma humana

―nos vamos―dijo cortante este tomándolo de brazo y sacándolo del cuarto sin decir nada

―ese maldito biju, me vengare después del―se dijo el vampiro levantándose y saliendo del salón furioso

* * *

><p>(Mientras con Naru y Kyuubi)<p>

Kyuubi no decía nada, ni veía a su protegido, solamente caminaba sujetándolo fuertemente, hasta que decidió romper aquel silencio incómodo.

―Kyuubi no soy un niño para que me arrastres―le recrimino el rubio

―no, pero no voy a dejarte con ese pervertido―le respondió para después voltear a verlo ―y oye bien, te prohíbo volver a verlo en tu vida Naruto―le dijo con seriedad para después volver a su camino

―al menos dime, ¿porque estás en tu forma humana?, pensé que odiabas verte como un "mocoso"―le pregunto curioso

―vine para hablar con Tsunade-san y decirle que hoy mismo regresamos a Yamigakure―le respondió este

― ¿Qué, a que se debe esa decisión?―volvió a preguntar

El zorro de nueve colas, solo se paró en seco y saco una carta del bolsillo de su pantalón

―volvió, Madara ha vuelto y está detrás de ti y de Akatsuki de nuevo ―dijo para soltarlo eh irse a la oficina de Tsunade

El rubio inmediatamente leyó la carta y callo de rodillas al suelo

―no, no otra vez ―susurro

* * *

><p>(Mientras con Akatsuki)<p>

Pein se movía de un lado a otro, esto era de vida o muerte y si era cierto lo que había dicho Kyuubi estaban en serios problemas.

―Pein, tenemos que reunir a los antiguos miembros solo así lo venceremos nuevamente―le sugirió Konan

―estamos deacuerdo, además yo son más grandes y tienen más resistencia y poder―apoyo Kisame

―sí, pero tomemos en cuenta que solo volvimos a encontrar a 3 y uno de ellos está totalmente protegido y una de los 10 está muerta―comunico el peli-naranja

―en ese caso encontremos a los 6 faltantes y convenzamos a los 3 faltantes―sugirió Deidara

―deacuerdo, los buscaremos y acabaremos con el de una vez por todas―dijo el líder de Akatsuki

* * *

><p>(En el mundo humano)<p>

Una sombra se movía velozmente por las calles de la ciudad en la obscura noche

―volveré a mi hogar, me hare fuerte y por fin tendré lo que me merezco, prepárense que yo gobernare este mundo ―dijo una voz riéndose macabramente

―los matare y serás solo mío Naruto―

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: nee hola de nuevo, lo se me quieren matar por tardarme siglo pero el estudio me lo impide TT_TT aun así aquí otro nuevo cap. Y a contestar review se dijo :D<strong>_

_ikaros-san: __**si lo sabe mover XD y grax por leer te adoro por hacerlo :D XD**_

_Moon-9215__: __**algo me dice que es la parte favorita de muchos XD grax por leer**_

_camiSXN__: __**neee no soy mal pensada…creo XD y que bueno que te gusto y espero que te guste este :D**_

_PaddyandVicky__: __**neee**__**algo me dice que necesitadas más litros de sangre XD y si Sasu-teme si ataco a Naru-chan :D y también saludos a ti n_n**_

_kaiteki-sa_: _**lo se me tardo mucho, CULPO A MI ESCUELA!, y si lo se a mi igual me gusto Naru porrista XD y si ya compre muuuuucha sangre y saludos para tu y Nakitha :D**_

_xx-gatita__: __**asi es Naru siempre le ganara a Sakura-basura en todo n_n y bueno Sasuke no era el único blanco por falta de sangre XD **_

_Luna: __**Kyaaaa inmaginate como yo pensé en Naru cuando escribi esa parte y espero que Sasuke no te escuche o si no corre o_o**_

_keiko him-chan__: __**que bueno que te guste el sasunaru, y bueno le puse falda porque ejejeje para mi padecer se venia sexy con ella XD y si créelo Sasuke es un pervertido u_u XD**_

_**Hanako: bien recuerden dejar review, sugerencias y demás aquí y agréguenme al face solo búsquenme como Hanako Uchiha (tengo la imagen de Naru con capa Akatsuki) y a nuestra página de Facebook: Anime: solo verdaderos fans **_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Fic: **__Konoha Monster High _

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san_

_**Nota 2:**__ AVISOS IMPORTANTES ABAJO! :D_

* * *

><p><em>Cap.13<em>

"_la tumba de una Kitsune"_

(Pasillo de la escuela)

Kyuubi aun en su casi forma humana caminaba decidido a la oficina de Tsunade Senju, la abuela de Naruto, claro que para el resto de la escuela excepto Shizune este dato era desconocido y un secreto que nadie podía revelar.

El peli-rojo entro a la oficina si tocar siquiera, siendo visto por la rubia que lo reconoció inmediatamente

―así que has venido a visitarme Kyuubi o mejor dicho Kurama―dijo Tsunade viendo al zorro-humano diciendo el nombre que utilizaba en su forma humana o semi-humana

―solo vengo a decirte que me llevare a Naruto de nuevo a Yamigakure de inmediato―respondió con autoridad Kyuubi

―Minato se llevó de allí a Naruto por una buena razón, sabes que no puede regresar allí por su bien mental―replico la Senju

―puede que sea así pero no me arriesgare que Madara lo encuentre―comento este serio

― ¿has dicho Madara?, ¿Uchiha Madara ha vuelto?―pregunto con nerviosismo la oji-miel

―sí, y no me voy a arriesgar a perder al cachorro de Kushina, no de nuevo―dijo cabizbajo

―si ese bastardo ha vuelto con más razón deberá quedarse aquí, puede que la mansión Namikaze estés como su guardián pero ni tu solo puedes contra el―dijo Tsunade quedando frente al oji-carmín

―puede que así sea pero solo yo estoy a cargo de la seguridad de Naruto―dijo para abrir la puerta y se paró en un momento―Akatsuki está buscando a los Jinchurinki, los van a reunir de nuevo―después de decir esto Kyuubi salió de la oficina de Tsunade

―si es así lo mejor será que Naru tenga un nuevo guardián―se dijo la Senju―Shizune llama a jiraiya, Minato, Naruto, Kurama y a Sasuke de inmediato―dijo a la azabache que estaba detrás de ella salida de la nada

―si Tsunade-san―respondió y desapareció de la misma manera que entro

―veremos si Sasuke es lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo―se dijo mientras miraba la ventana

* * *

><p>(Mientras en el salón de Naru)<p>

―oigan ¿han visto a Naru-kun?―pregunto Hinata un poco preocupada

―después del partido salió corriendo de sus fans―dijo Ten-Ten

―tal vez siga huyendo se ellos, además tampoco esta Sasuke-kun―dijo Karin apareciendo por detrás asustando a la Hyuuga

―Karin debes dejar tu manía de salir de nada―le reprendió Ino

―disculpen… ¿han visto a Uchiha Sasuke?―pregunto Shizune apareciendo de repente

―no, está desaparecido después de terminar el partido―dijo Ten-Ten

―Shizune-san… ¿me puedes decir lo que me espera el futuro?―pregunto Karin con ojitos brillosos

―a mí también por favor―le pidió la Yamanaka

―lo siento pero por esta vez no les podre decir nada, tengo que buscar a Uchiha-san―se disculpó la oji-negro saliendo del salón

―oigan ¿que no estaban los de Suna aquí?―pregunto la rubia

―siempre desaparecen sin razón alguna―le respondió Karin mientras traspasaba el suelo

* * *

><p>(Mientras con los de Suna)<p>

Los tres hermanos Sabuko no, estaban en el jardín de la escuela, Garra veía esta con mirada perdida mientras Temari y Kankuro lo veian con atención

― ¿piensas ayudar a Akatsuki de nuevo Gaara?―le pregunto seria Temari

―es posible, si quedemos detener a Madara será necesario que…los Jinchurinki nos volvamos a encontrar―respondió este sin mirarla

―todos tomaron distintos caminos, Akatsuki tendrá problemas para encontrarlos―le dijo Kankuro―solo hay dos de ustedes y uno no recuerda gran parte de todo―

―es el precio que Naruto tuvo que pagar…aun así Narumi lo pago más caro―dijo el peli-rojo viendo a sus hermanos con cara seria

―es una lástima que le pasada eso…me caía bien―Temari bajo la mirada

―debemos irnos, tal vez podamos ayudar a los Akatsuki—propuso Kankuro siendo seguido por sus dos hermanos

* * *

><p>(Con Naruto)<p>

Naruto caminaba con la mirada perdida, leía una y otra vez y seguía sin creerlo de todo, viejos y olvidados recuerdos que su propia mente había bloqueado habían regresado de un golpe, todos aquellos habían regresado de la nada.

―Naru-kun te en buscado por todas partes―le dijo la hechicera Hyuuga

―Hi…nata―el rubio kitsune no pudo resistir más y cayó en la suma inconciencia

― ¡Naru-kun!―le hechicera corrió hacia el oji-azul para tratar de reanimarlo sin éxito alguno

―aun lado Hinata-san―le dijo Shizune apareciendo de la nada―al parecer solo está agotado por algo, no tardara en despertar―le dijo un poco más tranquila

―de acuerdo―le contesto convencida la Hyuuga

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí?―pregunto ni más ni menos que Uchiha Sasuke

―Uchiha-san lo eh estado buscando, Tsunade-san quiere que valla a su oficina―le dijo mientras el pelinegro veía a Naruto inconsciente en los brazos de Hinata

― ¿Qué le paso a Naruto?―pregunto el vampiro mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos

―al parecer se desmallo por una impresión, lo mejor será llevarlo con Tsunade-sama―le comento Hinata levantándose del suelo

Tanto Shizune como Sasuke asistieron y fueron camino a la oficina de Tsunade

* * *

><p>(Mientras con los Akatsuki)<p>

Itachi y Deidara iba al frente de Pein, Konan, Kisame, Sasori y Tobi caminando por el solitario cementerio; Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu estaban fuera del cementerio. Aquel lugar no solo estaba solitario de visitantes sino también de cadáveres…

Rara vez alguno de ellos, seres sobrenaturales, les sorprendía la muerte. Ya que eran inmortales o en su caso difíciles de matar.

―hace mucho tiempo que no venimos aquí―dijo Konan rompiendo el silencio

―solo venimos a una pequeña visita…y a recordar una promesa―respondió Itachi

― ¿no es la tumba de Narumi-chan?―presunto Tobi jugueteando con las flores naranjas que traía

―así es tobi, me sorprende que digas algo inteligente en tu vida―le contesto Deidara deteniéndose en la tumba

En esta venían información detallada y pequeña: _Narumi Namikaze – Kitsune – Fallecida a los 8 años de edad._

―estamos aquí como lo prometimos Narumi, iremos por Madara y ayudaremos a tu Ototo―hablo Pein

― ¿Madara Uchiha? ¿Mi Aniki regreso?―pregunto con suma inocencia y sorprendentemente con seriedad Tobi

―ya era hora de que dejaras ese comportamiento infantil Tobi―le dijo Kisame un poco burlón

―dejen sus peleas para después, tenemos que encontrar a los Jinchurinki―les recordó Konan a los presentes

―será mejor que no vallamos de una vez―respondió Itachi dejando las flores sobre la tumba y yéndose con los demás

Una vez que los Akatsuki dejando el lugar, una figura fantasmal tomo las flores, era una niña de 8 años, cabello rubio con puntas rojizas atado en dos colitas, llevaba un vestido negro con rojo y unos zapatitos negros, sus ojos azules estaban opacos al igual que su piel y sus orejas y cola de Kitsune estaban grises.

―_espero que logren ayudar a Naru-chan o el sacrificio de Oka-sama y mío no habrá servido―_dijo la pequeña susurrando al aire para después desaparecer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: bien aquí termina el cap. de hoy…debido a mi escuela no eh podido subir ningún cap. y menos ya que se acercan los exámenes finales así que los capítulos los subiré los viernes y los sábados: viernes – Konoha Monster High y sábados – Yamigakure no sato n_n<strong>_

_**Haruto: dos avisos el día de hoy: 1 por razones de tiempo y un compromiso no contestaremos review hoy ni mañana…2: la segunda parte de Destino Juntos próximamente se subirá**_

_**Hanako: así que no olviden dejar sus review y demas**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Fic: **__Konoha Monster High _

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san_

* * *

><p><em>Cap. 14<em>

"_reuniones familiares de todo tipo"_

Itachi caminaba hacia su hogar, después de haber estado con sus compañeros, estaba a unas calles cuando su celular sonó…

― ¿bueno?―hablo con un poco de dudas ya que no reconocía el teléfono

— _¡ITACHI-CHAAAAN!―_grito una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

― ¿S-Shiro?―pregunto Itachi sorprendido

―_así es Itachi-chan, soy yo Shiro, solo hablo para decirte que voy a llegar con mis tíos ¡ADIOS Y SALUDOS A SASU-CHAN Y A ANIKI-CHAN!―_grito por última vez ella antes de colgar

―…―el azabache se quedó mudo y en shock antes de empezar a correr a su casa mientras marcaba un número en su teléfono

― _¿bueno?_―contesto la voz de Deidara

―Deidara, rápido háblale a Pein, encontré a Shiro de nuevo―dijo mientras seguía corriendo

― _¡qué dices!_―grito sorprendió el rubio

―te explico después…adiós―colgó y entro a su casa rápidamente

* * *

><p>(En la oficina de Tsunade)<p>

La rubia veía a los que había llamado, Kurama y Sasuke se veían con miradas matadoras, Naruto quien ya se había recuperado estaba al lado de Kurama y de su padre Minato y por ultimo Jiraiya al lado de su esposa Tsunade.

―los eh llamado porque ya han de saber que Madara ha vuelto―dijo seria Tsunade

―eso ya lo sabemos, por eso quiero llevarme de nuevo a Naruto a la mansión Namikaze con o si tu permiso Minato―comento Kurama con mirada seria

―si regresan allí puede que Madara los encuentre, lo mejor será que se queden aquí Kyuubi―le contesto Jiraiya

―además tu no solo protegerás a Naruto…Sasuke te ayudara―le dijo Minato

― ¡este mocoso no se va acercar al cachorro de Kushina!―grito furioso el biju moviendo sus nueve colas amenazantes

―este tema solo me concierne a mi Otou-san, yo solo puedo contra Madara―hablo Naruto mirando a todos

―Naruto recuerda lo que paso la última vez―le dijo Minato a su hijo

―si voy a cuidar el dobe, por lo menos merezco saber quién es ese Madara―dijo Sasuke mirando a Tsunade

―solo te podemos decir por ahora que es alguien que no debe acercarse a Naru―le respondió la oji-miel

―será mejor que regresemos a nuestras casas mañana terminaremos este tema―dijo Jiraiya

Todos salieron de la oficina, solo Kurama se detuvo a ver al vampiro Uchiha y lo miro de mala gana…si ese Uchiha quería ganarse el derecho de estar al lado de su cachorro tendría que ganárselo.

* * *

><p>(Cerca de la Mansión Uchiha)<p>

―es maravilloso que tus padres te dejen esta un tiempo aquí Shiro―dijo una mujer conocida en aquel lugar, ni nada menos que Mikoto Uchiha

―lo se tia, además quería venir por unos asuntos―dijo la chica al lado suyo

―ya estamos a punto de llegar―dijo Fugaku Uchiha

―_espero que haya llegado en buen momento_―se dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

* * *

><p>(Mientras en la mansión Uchiha)<p>

Itachi buscaba a Sasuke o a Sai en la casa con una gran desesperación, en cualquier momento llegarían sus padres y Shiro, entro por varios cuartos al azar hasta que encontró a Sai dibujando un gran cuadro de un paisaje tétrico.

―Sai al fin te encuentro, mis padres están a punto de llegar y traen a alguien más―le dijo apresurado el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha

― ¿Quién es?―pregunto Sai cortante

― ¡ANIKI-CHAAAN!―se oyó el grito de una chica y solo se vio como saltaba sobre Sai

―Shi...ro―dijo Sai aturdido por el golpe

―es un gusto verte de nuevo Aniki-chan―dijo ella, Shiro era una chica de piel blanca y ojos negros, y pelo color negro largo y liso, con un mecho color rojo en la parte derecha de su cara, vestía una playera con manga corta que le llegaba al ombligo de color rojo, un pantalón color negro y una gabardina del mismo color totalmente abierta de manga larga, sonreía de una manera infantil que hacia lucir sus colmillos.

― ¿Shiro que haces aquí?―pregunto confundido Sai

―vine a visitarte Aniki y también a Sasu-chan y a Itachi-chan―dijo Shiro feliz

―espero que estés un buen tiempo con nosotros Shiro-chan―dijo Mikoto

―por supuesto tía, además tengo algo que hacer―le dijo la chica

―_**debemos encontrar a los demás Shi-chan**_―le dijo una voz en su cabeza

―_tranquila Matatabi, los encontraremos―_pensó la chica a la voz

―_**eso espero no tenemos mucho tiempo**_―le contesto la voz.

* * *

><p>(Con Sasuke)<p>

El vampiro caminaba hacia su casa estando a pocas calles de llegar al lugar, sin darse cuenta que era seguido por Kyuubi aún es su forma semi-humana.

―_veamos como planea proteger a mi cachorro Uchiha-bastardo_―se dijo Kurama siguiendo a Sasuke

El Uchiha entro a su casa caminado hacia la sala, y solo vio un punto negro y rojo saltando sobre el

―Sasu-chan―grito Shiro abrazando a Sasuke por el cuello

―_Shiro está aquí…significa que también está cerca Matatabi_―se dijo Kurama viendo a la chica vampiro sorprendido―_tengo que decirle a Naruto_―el biju salió corriendo hacia el castillo Namikaze

―_**así que allí estas Kurama…perfecto**_―dijo Matatabi desde la cabeza de Shiro―_**ahora solo falta encontrar a los demás**_―

* * *

><p>(En la casa de Gaara, en su cuarto)<p>

El pelirrojo estaba acostado en su cama, mirando una parte de su techo...

―_**hey Gaara parece que apareció la molesta de Nibi**_―dijo a la voz de Shukaku

― _¿cómo lo sabes?_―pregunto cortante el

―_**porque siento su presencia aquí y también la de Shiro**_―le contesto Shukaku

―_así que también Shiro Uchiha está aquí…es momento de actuar_―comento Gaara levantándose y saliendo de su cuarto

―_**al fin algo de acción después de tiempo**_―grito el Tanuki bastante energético.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hanako: sin tiempo y se me va la luz...review! <em>**


	15. Chapter 15

_Fic: __Konoha Monster High _

_Autores: __Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_Advertencias: __yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_Nota: __la serie es de Kishimoto-san_

_**Nota 2: **__holii! XDD_

* * *

><p><em>Cap. 15<em>

_"gato y mapache ayudan al zorro"_

(En un callejón solitario)

Una sombra femenina caminaba en el obscuro callejón de aquella parte de la cuidad, necesitaba encontrar a los demás y urgentemente.

Aquella fémina era una muchacha de no más de 18 años, cabellera azulada eléctrica con destellos color negro largo y atado en una gran coleta simulando una cola de gato_, _Su ojo izquierdo de color verde y su ojo derecho de color amarillo. Piel blanca casi cayendo al palido, llevaba una blusa con mangas azul, un pantalón negro liso y unos zapatos de tacón azules también, además de orejas y dos colas de gato que daban un brillo espectral.

La chica solo miro de un lado a otro buscando una energía que hubiera en ese lugar, para después dar un largo suspiro.

―Matatabi, ¿encontraste la presencia que buscabas?―pregunto Shiro apareciendo detrás de ella

―no, pensé que había sentido la presencia de Son, pero creo que no había nada―contesto ella mientras seguía viendo a todos lados

―necesitamos encontrarlos, según Itachi Gaara estaba aquí también―comento la vampiro seria

―así que ese Tunaki pulgoso de Shukaku también está aquí, perfecto hay que encontrarlos―dijo Matatabi con una media sonrisa

Shiro solo negó divertida, su amiga-guardiana era un tanto particular, aunque también debía esa forma de ser a la suya, ambas caminaron hacia afuera del callejón; ya que ninguna conocía bien la cuidad de alguna u otra forma habían terminado en el cementerio.

―Narumi Namikaze, Kitsune, Fallecida a los 8 años de edad―recito la oji-negro viendo una de las pocas tumbas del lugar―Narumi…―

― ¿no era la niña de la que me habías platicado Shi-chan?―pregunto la chica Neko viendo la tumba también

―así es Narumi era una gran amiga, fue una lástima que mayoría de ustedes no la conocieron―respondió ella con una sonrisa triste

―te recuerdo que mitad de nosotros estábamos en esa fría estatua atrapados, y que fue parte de su culpa de ustedes el estar allí―le reprocho la Nibi a su protegida

―eso fue el pasado, por ahora solo hay que encontrar a los demás y pronto―respondió decidida alzando el puño

Matatabi solo dio una sonrisa gatuna, dando la media vuelta junto con la Uchiha siguiéndola, antes de salir del cementerio dio una última mirada a la tumba, viendo una niña de 8 años rubia con orejas de kitsune saludarla felizmente, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, para después ver que no había nada; volteo siguiendo a Shiro sin prestar mucha atención a lo que si vio fue real o no, tener conexión con el mundo espectral tenía sus desventajas: no sabías si lo que veías era real o fantasía de la mente misma.

* * *

><p>(Mientras en la casa de los Sabuko no)<p>

Gaara comía junto a sus hermanos, si dar mucha motivación a hablar como era costumbre, en fin así era el pelirrojo.

―_**Hey Gaara…**_―este solo ignoro el llamado dentro de su cabeza

―_**Gaaraaa…**_―la voz de Shukaku seguía insistente

―…―el pelirrojo seguía sin prestarle atención

―_**heeey Gaaaraaaa…**_―

―…―

―… _**¡GAARAAA!**_―

― ¡¿Qué diablos quieres Shukaku!?―grito Gaara perdiendo el control asustando a sus hermanos, quienes ya sospechaban quien lo había hecho responder así

―_**huy, que genio tienes**_―comento burlo este ―_**se buen niño y tráele a tu guardián querido y amado una botella de sake**_―

―uno: aquí no hay sake, dos: cuando bebes sake terminas haciendo una borrachera monumental con todo el mundo―enumero el oji-aguamarina―y por ultimo deja de molestar―

―_**que aburrido protegido me toco, ¿Por qué no me toco uno más divertido y que me dé sake?**_―se lamentó el Ichibi―_**maldigo a Matatabi, ah ella no tiene que pasar por esto, tampoco Son**_―refunfuño de nuevo

Gaara solo estiro su mano murmurando unas palabras formando un círculo en el centro, donde el humo blanco tapaba la invocación de una persona.

Esta era un chico de 20 años, cabello rebelde atado en una pequeña coleta de color arena obscuro con unas cuantas mechas azules, sus ojos tenían una rara forma de shuriken en la pupila color marrón claro, mientras la iris era color amarillo, vestía una pantalones amarillos estilo militar, unas botas de igual estilo color negras, una playera de manga corta color arena y arriba de este un chaleco negro sin mangas; una pequeñas orejas y una gran cola de mapache de igual color que su cabello y con rayas azules.

―oh valla adoro cuando puedo caminar libre―dijo Shukaku mientras se estiraba un poco―_siento que hay una presencia de cierta chica gato molesta_―pensó viendo hacia una de las ventanas de la casa

―hey chico mapache, tráeme un poco de sake cuando regreses―le dijo divertido Kankuro recibiendo un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte de Temari

―lo tendré en mente chico marioneta, por ahora tengo asuntos que atender―diciendo esto salió por la ventana corriendo a donde la presencia de Nibi lo guiaba

* * *

><p>(Por otro lado, con Kyuubi)<p>

Kyuubi había decidido salir a despejar la mente un rato, caminando sin rumbo fijo por la calles de ese lugar en su forma semi-humana, esta vez saliendo con su ya real forma; ya que la que había usado con Tsunade no era su ya acostumbrada forma.

Tenía aun la apariencia de un chico de 18 años, su cabello pelirrojo era alborotado y algo largo suelto, sus ojos rojos y rasgados además de las marcas en las mejillas como las que tenia Naruto pero más pronunciadas, una camisa negra con partes naranjas desabotonada y debajo de esta una playera roja, unos pantalones negros y botas de color rojo.

Sus ojos solo miraba a cualquier lugar de la calle, por lo que no vio a una chica moviéndose ágilmente hacia él desde el techo, cayendo en frente suya

―valla parece que encontré al señor gruñón de nueve colas, el gran Kurama―dijo divertida Matatabi viéndolo

― ¿desde cuándo estas aquí Nibi?―le pregunto serio Kyuubi

―desde ayer llegue con Shiro, venimos a buscar a los demás, un peligro se avecina―contesto de igual forma ella

―que nunca vienes a decir buenas noticias gato demonio―dijo Shukaku llegando al lugar―parece que también estas aquí zorro pulgoso―

―piérdete mapache borracho―contraatacó Kurama

―se supones que debemos ayudarnos como los hermanos que somos―advirtió la peli-azul―les recuerdo que no somos los únicos involucrados en esto, también nuestros protegidos―

―bien―respondieron los dos mirándose aun con algo de odio

―propongo que a partir de ahora y empezando por nosotros tres hagamos una tregua los nueve que somos―dijo la oji-bicolor poniendo su mano en medio― ¿de acuerdo?―

Ambos chicos se miraron, si bien nunca se había llevado bien entre ellos había un interés en medio de su disputa, y era acabar con su peor enemigo.

―de acuerdo―respondieron ambos poniendo su mano sobre la de su "hermana"

― ¿qué hay que hacer primero?―pregunto el Tunaki viendo a ambos

―tenemos que tratar de encontrar a los demás junto con sus protegidos―contesto Matatabi con una media sonrisa

―y evitar que Madara sepa nuestro movimientos―completo Kurama sonriendo de igual forma

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: bien aquí les traigo este cap. Como ven trato de volver a ponerme al día con mis fic que deje, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejen review :D<strong>_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Fic: __Konoha Monster High _

_Autores: __Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_Advertencias: __yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_Nota: __la serie es de Kishimoto-san_

_**Nota 2: **__(~owo)~_

* * *

><p><em>Cap. 16<em>

_Predicciones inexactas _

Matatabi, quien estaba en el techo de un edificio alto veía el panorama tratando de encontrar algún indicio de donde empezaría a buscar a sus otros 6 hermanos, su contracción de vio interrumpida por la conexión mental de su protegida

―_heey Matatabi, es mejor que regreses a casa, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela de mi Aniki_―le dijo Shiro dentro de su mente

―_**de acuerdo Shi-chan, solo daré un último vistazo**_―respondió ella mientras saltaba del techo aterrizando al suelo, dio un largo suspiro antes de caminar hacia la mansión Uchiha, necesitaba encontrar una forma más rápida de encontrarlos a todos

Solo esperaba que Kurama y Shukaku dieran buenas ideas mañana

* * *

><p>(Al día siguiente, en el salón)<p>

―bueno alumnos, les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna―les dijo Tsunade mientras hacia un ademan para que la chica pasada

―hola a todos, me llamo Shiro Uchiha vengo de muy lejos y estaré aquí por una temporada, espero que nos llevemos bien―se presentó la oji-negro con una gran sonrisa

―puff, en vez de otra tonta hubieran enviado a un chico guapo―gruño Sakura en voz alta

―escucha momia estúpida, si me vuelves a insulta te parto la…―

―Shiro es suficiente, y Sakura aprenda a no insultar a sus compañeros si no quiere un castigo―dijo Kakashi quien en ese momento en el salón

―si sensei―contestaron ambas antes de volver a mirarse fríamente

―_esa maldita plasta rosa es un estorbo, no sé porque Sasu-chan no la ha matado_―pensó la Uchiha antes de sentarse detrás de Naruto

―_**hey Shi-chan tranquila recuerda que tenemos más trabajo que hacer**_―le respondió mentalmente Nibi

―_es verdad, después de la escuela buscare a Gaara, entre más seamos mejor_―le dijo ella antes de volver a poner atención a la clase

Mientras la conversación interna entre Matatabi y Shiro pasaba, lo mismo sucedía entre Kurama y Naruto

―_Shiro Uchiha, la recuerdo pero no creí que vendría, ¿a ahora que haremos Kyuubi?_―pregunto el rubio a Biju

―_**por lo mientras estar listos para cualquier cosa y ayudar a buscar a los 6 restantes**_―le respondió Kurama serio

―_después de esto necesitare unas vacaciones_―comento antes de volver a la clase

* * *

><p>(Mientras en el parque)<p>

―extiendo que es necesario encontrar a los demás…pero no estamos tan desesperados para ir con ella―dijo Shukaku al borde del pánico

―tengo que admitir que el mapache borracho tiene razón, ella es una pésima bruja―cometo Kurama viendo al Ichibi

―no tenemos otra opción, además puede que ya haya mejorado―respondió Nibi esquivando la mirada de ambos

―yo no diría exactamente mejorar a eso―Shukaku frunció el ceño mientras señalaba a un local a espaldas suyas

El pequeño local era de color rosa con los bordes de color verde, un montón de dibujitos de cartas del tarot y en letras sangres y doradas se leía "la casa mágica de la bruja Tayuya"

―me recuerdan a esas adivinas del mundo humano―dijo Kyuubi con un tic en el ojo

―solo cállense y entremos de una vez―Matatabi agarro a ambos chicos y entraron al local antes mencionado

Dentro había varios estantes con amuletos, figuritas y esferas de varios colores, en el centro una mesa con una bola de cristal y un juego de cartas, atrás estaba sentada una chica de aparecía joven, de cabellos rojos, y ojos cafés, llevaba una túnica marrón, pantalones cortos negros y un gorro de igual color donde sobresalían unos cuernos blancos

―bienvenidos sean a mi humilde local, ¡de la gran bruja Tayuya!―grito mientras se levantaba y hacia una extraña pose

―hola, venimos por una consulta rápida―dijo Nibi rápidamente mientras a ambos chicos les daba un ataque de tic nerviosos

―oh perfecto, díganme que es lo que desean saber―dijo mientras volvía a sentarse―puedo decirles algo de futuro, o hacerles evitar una tragedia, hasta comunicarme con muertos si desean―explico Tayuya mientras con un movimiento de mano atraía tres sillas delante de su mesa

―quedemos saber la localización de 6 personas, para ser más específicos espíritus guardianes―dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba

―bien, pero deben saber que esa es la magia más inexacta de todas y más con alguien de esa energía―respondió ella mientras tomaba su bola de cristal y los veía seria

― ¿Qué quiere decir con que es la más inexacta?―pregunto el oji-shuriken a la bruja pelirroja

―oh verán, las criaturas con esa energía pueden desaparecen muy bien su rastro, son contadas las veces que pueden ser localizadas por magia―respondió la oji-café

―aun así quedemos intentarlo―comento la peli-azul decidida

―bien en ese caso díganme los nombres de los que buscan―pidió ella viendo a la chica-neko

―Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, y Hachibi―

―bien―asistió la bruja mientras cerraba los ojos y movía las manos hacia la bola de cristal―por los poderes de los ancestros de la magia, por los poderes sobrenaturales del mas allá que ahora los tengo al más acá, díganme donde se encuentran estas seis personas mencionadas―la bola de cristal reacciono y empezó a brilla…pero de los seis nombre solo apareció borroso el de Yonbi

― ¿Qué significa que solo este este nombre y esta borroso?―pregunto el Kitsune viendo el objeto

―como dije los seis ocultaron bien su rastro, y eso significa que puede estar en esta parte de la cuidad pero no les aseguro nada―respondió ella viendo a los tres biju

Los tres se vieron y saliendo del lugar, no sin antes pagar y agradecer el servicio de la bruja pelirroja, si bien podían o no tener una pista como fuera esa pequeña posibilidad les era útil como fuera.

* * *

><p>(Mientras en otro lugar, en un bosque)<p>

Una sombra corría ágilmente por las ramas de los árboles, como si huyera de algo, se detuvo en un gran árbol mientras descansaba un poco

―_debemos encontrar un lugar más seguro…espero que hayas ocultado tu rastro Son_―dijo el chico dentro de su cabeza

―_**por supuesto que sí, no me trates de irresponsabl**__**e**_―le respondió la voz en su cabeza, mientras el chico volvía a moverse por el bosque

* * *

><p>(De nuevo en la escuela, en el descanso)<p>

― ¿así que quieren que los ayude?―pregunto Gaara incrédulo antes los planes de Shiro

Ella solo rodo los ojos un poco, su plan era simple, unir fuerza los tres y encontrar a los Jinchurinki y detener la amenaza que los perseguía

―así es, entre los tres podremos hacerlos más rápido―respondió segura ella antes la mirada de ambos chicos

Tanto el pelirrojo como el rubio se vieron, si bien Naruto recordaba que Gaara lo había aprisionado con arena en aquella pasada clase de deportes, también estaba consciente del peligro que corrían

―bien por mi parte entro, no quiero que pase nada malo de nuevo―dijo Naru con una sonrisa

―de acuerdo, los ayudare―acepto finalmente el oji-aquamarina

La vampira solo dio una sonrisa, una vieja alianza volvía a resurgir de su oscuro pasado

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: bien esto es todo por este cap., si me tarde bueno es que son vacaciones y quería pasar un rato con la familia, en fin recuerden dejen review y gomeen pero esta vez no contestare hasta el otro Cap, sin más que decir…<strong>_

_**NOS VEMOS **_


End file.
